Beyond a Star
by Tintalle
Summary: Elawen, Lord Elronds second daughter, wants the life of adventure. And when the chance comes for her to jouney to Mirkwood, she descovers her dreams and much much more. Please Read and Review! COMPLETED
1. The Misterious Message

1 Chapter 1: The Mysterious Message  
  
As she gazed about her, with the moonlight shinning in her inquisitive eyes, Elawen could see nothing but the highlight of fur trees climbing high up the sides of the Misty Mountains. She was perched on the branch of an elm tree. This was where Elawen was assigned to go every night, being one of the head guards of Rivendel, and the best archer for many leagues. Nothing much happened in these darkened hours, accept maybe the odd wolf, that had gone astray from its pack, in the winding paths at the mountains feet. Elawen longed for adventure, and the silent life of a city guard was far to calm, although it was better than her normal life of strolling around the house of Elrond all day long, and being greeted by guests and maids of the house. She was the forth child and second daughter of the Lord Elrond.  
  
Women were forbidden to take part in any battles, or even the simple job of a city guard, so Elawen adopted the name Eluthas, and hid her identity with a long elven cloak which covered up her face showing no trace of Elawen. From when she had become a city guard, a couple of years ago, Elawen had always explained her absence by telling the people of the house, that she had gone to visit the local elves in Rivendel. Normally saying that she was just visiting her friends or relatives. Fortunately, the times when she was on watch were at night, so nobody had noticed that she had gone.  
  
She would, have tried to become a member of Rivendels scouts or messengers, and be sent to the far borders of middle Earth. There she would see sites she had always dreamed of seeing, as she had never been far out of Rivendel. But as she was the daughter of the Lord of the house her absence would soon be wondered at. Elawen's elder brothers and sister, being much older than herself, were always sent out on errands for her father, but Elawen, being the youngest was always left at home, for she was the one who brought joy and beauty to the elves of Rivendel. Although nobody seemed to know how sad and lonely she was, having been trapped in the borders of Rivendel for most of her life.  
  
"Eluthas", a voice whispered from below her, "It is almost three hours past the stroke of midnight". Elawen peered down, and could see the tall figure of the head guard, and captain, Galindor. She pulled her hood over her face, checking that all of her femininity was hidden before she climbed down from her perch on the elm tree, were she meet Galindor leaning against the tree's trunk. "I thought that you would never relieve me of my watch," Elawen whispered in return, "it seems to last for eternity when you're just staring into the dark world ahead, and nothing ever moves."  
  
"I understand how you feel, but Lord Elrond has commanded me to keep an eye open around Rivendel at all hours, for there are dark times coming, and there is no telling what fowl creatures could be lurking on the mountain sides and woodland around us." There was a short pause. As Elawen looked about her, she sighed at the thought of dark times, for she too could sense them, but there was also a feeling of great joy as though something was going to happen that would change her life. Elawen dwelt on these thoughts of a while, until she was bought back to reality by the sound of her captain. "You had better go and get some rest. I will take you're post for the rest of tonight"  
  
Elawen walked back to her room, which overlooked the silent waterfall at the side of the house. She unclipped the broach that was holding her cloak on her shoulders, and took off her light walking shoes. A gown of pure white and pale blue replaced her long-sleeved, emdroided vest, and she slipped on her silver slippers as she walked onto her balcony. Elawen stood, untying her braided her and brushing it through with her fingers. The cool nigh breeze flowed through her hair as it glistened in the starlight. She took one last look at the full moon before going to bed.  
  
After having a couple of hour's sleep, Elawen woke at the first ray of light. She climbed out of her bed and pulled the sides of her hair into a plait. It was at this point that Elawen could hear the light sound of hoofs coming towards Rivendel. Her elven ears following this sound as it entered the guard gates and onto the stone slabbed path. Elawen was now on her balcony, and she could see the rider dismounting his horse. She knew straight away that he was an elf from Mirkwood, as he was speaking to one of the guards in Sindarin. Sindarin was the form of elvish used in the house of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood and many elves that dwelt near there. Rivendel also spoke this language, and Elawen could hear a lot of what was said.  
  
"Great messenger of Thranduil, what brings you, to Rivendel?" The guard asked with curiosity. "I wish to speak with Lord Elrond, my business is my own," The guard looked at the elf in surprise at his comment, but lead him in through to the entrance of the house where he would meet Elrond. Elawen rushed down the corridor from her room, and then down towards a staircase. Still dressed in her night-gown and slippers, she tiptoed down the staircase and peered into the lounge before her. Elrond was sitting on a chair in front of a fireplace, staring straight ahead in deep thought. He looked noble, with his long dark hair hanging at his shoulders and a mantle made from pure gold was placed over his head, which hung about his forehead. A cloak made from dark brown silks was placed, hung over his shoulders by a golden, woven necklace. His dark eyes looked worried and sharp, until a voice call, "Lord Elrond", and his eyes softened. "My Lord, a messenger from Thranduils court wishes to speak with you". At this the guard walked out into the courtyard and back to his position at the gates.  
  
" So my dear elf", Elrond's melodic voice rang out, "What did you wish to tell me? There are many leagues between Mirkwood and Rivendel, you're message must be of great importance." Elawen did not understand why she had followed this messenger, for she had never before been interested by her fathers business. But this time she knew it was something, something that would change her life. That was it. That was the same feeling she had had that night, this is why she had been so curious to find out about this message. Elawen strained her ears to try and hear what they were saying, but Elrond had taken the elf to the far end of the lounge to speak with him in private. There was no way now of being able to hear their conversation without being noticed, so she waited at the bottom step of the staircase until they had finished.  
  
The conversation had finished quickly, for what reason she did not know, for the elf seemed to be reluctant to stay and talk for long. Once Elrond had sat down in deep thought again, Elawen walked over and sat next to him. "Father, excuse me for being curious, but I was wondering what that messenger from Mirkwood was telling you." Elrond looked at her and smiled, "Don't you start dwelling on things that are beyond your knowledge, my daughter. You shouldn't be worrying about my business; you're too young." Elawen was shocked by her father's comment, what did he mean, beyond her knowledge. She tried to stay relaxed, for her father surely would not tell her about the conversation he had if she reacted angrily.  
  
"I know why it is that you don't want me to find out." Elawen spoke calmly, considering her outraged reaction, then took a beep breath and sighed, "It is because you don't want me to worry and be scared. I know father. I can feel it too, there are bad times coming, very bad times." Elrond turned from her gaze, and was now facing the window that looked onto the great gardens and woodland, as it sank down the hill. "I had hoped that you would not have found out so soon, but I always knew that at sometime you would." Elrond turned to face Elawen again, who had almost completely calmed down now. "You know the creature Gollum," Elawen nodded in agreement. "When that creature was in Mordor, he escaped, and was found and captured by the elves of Mirkwood." Elawen gasped at the thought that a creature that had been in such an evil place was dwelling so close to Rivendel. "Is Gollum sill there, in Mirkwood?" "I hope so, for he had escaped, and the elves are searching day and night for him, and if Suaron has managed to get his hands on Gollum again, there is no telling what he will do." Now it all made sense. That was why the messenger had come to Rivendel.  
  
Elawen was still unsure what that had to do with elves if Rivendel. "Why did he come and tell you this? What do they want?" Elrond answered with the words that would change her life forever, "They need one of our best archers to come and help them, and also, so that our archer can return to us with the news, for all of their messengers are scattered around Mirkwood on important errands". Elawen couldn't help smiling with excitement. If she were picked, being the best archer in Rivendel, she would be able to travel to Mirkwood, a place she had longed to go to ever since she was a young elf. Elawen could not help herself from asking this last question, "How are you thinking of sending?" "Galindor has always informed me of our best and hardworking archers, and every time he always had, Eluthas at the top of the list. I am pretty much sure that I will pick him"  
  
Elawen was over the moon for the rest of that day, cheering everybody up with her laughter and joy. That evening, word got round that Elrond and Galindor wished to speak to Eluthas. Elawen changed straight away into her guard clothes as soon as she found out. She was wearing her dark green leggings, and embroided, silken vest over the top of her lace-up corset. Her long, grey elven cloak hung on her shoulders, with the silver broach holding it in place. Her light walking shoes were laced up, and she was now plaiting up her hair so that it would stay in the back of her hood. Elawen walked outside to her balcony, and stood shining as the sun was setting in the shade of violet. She looked up towards the stars and could see the beloved star of all the elves, Earendil, and all of a sudden a sweet sound filled the air. Elawen was singing the elvish ballad, Elbereth Gilthoniel. Many people believed it to be the true star queen, Elbereth, as the beautiful elvish voice of Elawen echoed throughout the land, for Elawen was the Star Maiden. 


	2. The Ride to Mirkwood

1 This is a rewritten copy of chapter 2; it is now a lot better. Hope you like it!!  
  
2 Chapter 2: The Ride to Mirkwood  
  
2.1 The air was filled with peace and harmony as Elawen finished her song, and she now shone brighter than she had ever done before. She walked over to her table that had been beautifully cavern by the hands of elves, and picked up her quill. She carefully wrote a note on some golden paper, gently pressing the nib of the quill to the paper she wrote the elegant letters of elvish.  
  
Lothron sen, aglonn i erin an nin ada, Gar an dartha ah durn mellon na i edrian ned Rivendell, Al ir bar, dan i aduial ned rhiw. Gasdil Elawen  
  
This letter wrote "Who ever my read this note, could they please pass this onto my father: I have gone to stay with some old friends just outside Rivendell, I am not sure when I will return home, but I promise that I will be back before the eve of winter. Signed Elawen." With that, Elawen silently walked down towards the courtyard where Elrond and Galindor were waiting.  
  
The sun was fully set now and the stars were glistening brightly. The stars highlighted the shadows of Elrond and Galindor, as they slowly walked towards her. Galindor spoke first of the task in which she had been appointed for, explaining the routes in which she would take to get passed the Misty Mountains. It all sounded rather complicated to Elawen, and she was relieved when Elrond announced that Galindor would travel with her to Mirkwood. For she would not have enjoyed getting lost on the way to a place she had always dreamed of visiting.  
  
Across from where she was standing, Elawen's horse, Celebaras was waiting patiently for his, supposed mistress, and was startled when the figure of an elven archer came forward and tried to mount him. The horse struggled as the warm touch of Elawen's hands stroked his mane, trying to reassure him. "Celebaras, please don't worry. It's me, Elawen," the gentle words of Elawen whispered in the horse's ear. Celebaras calmed down at the words of his mistress, and gladly let Elawen mount onto his back. Galindor was already mounted, with their few, light supplies tied gently about the horses back, ready to go. Both Elawen and Galindor rode through the great gates of the city on bare back, as this was the way of elves. In the night air the words of Galindor flowed, "Fare well my Lord, I trust we will return soon enough." Elawen's voice soon followed but with much more radiance, "Namarie, I will not fail you my Lord." Elrond was now positioned on a balcony, watching the two elves ride off along the banks of the river, and into the night. His eyes were filled with both fear and gladness, for he felt as though something very precious to him had gone, but the warmth inside him, telling him that his decision would somehow prove good reassured him.  
  
For many leagues, Galindor and Elawen followed the valley, which passed through the Misty Mountains. Its sides were steep and rocky, but the valley floor was smooth and flat, supporting flowers of many beautiful shades. Elawen gazed at their magnificence with keen eyes, gladdened by their sweet aroma. Many times she had had an urge to lay about them and look up towards the heavens, but she knew how pressed they were for time, and Galindor had hardly ever hesitated to rest for almost two days.  
  
Elawen could feel the ground bellow her, gradually becoming more and more uneasy as they rode on slowly, through the evening. Small waves of mist were gathering at their feet, and the cold night air was drawing in.  
  
"We had better ride by our horses side," Galindor pointed out, "For the ground is becoming far too sodden for us to carry on horseback." Elawen and Galindor dismounted their horses, holding the rains at their sides. The gathering mist was thickening as the sun was setting along the Harrison. All colours were drained from the landscape, except for the golden hue of the sun eliminating the tops of trees in the distance. Galindor looked up towards the stars with troubled eyes, "Oh I do hope Thranduil's son has returned from the south." He sighed, turning his face towards the foreboding darkness, "For we need him dearly." Elawen was curious about Galindor's comment, and softly asked, "Who is Thranduil's son? Why will we need him?" Galindor looked towards Elawen, the city guard whom he had trained once in Rivendell, and smiled. "My dear Eluthas, Thranduil's son is the prince of Mirkwood, and apparently a magnificent archer." Galindor moved closer to Elawen and whispered with a grin, "Looks like you got some competition." Elawen was astounded by what Galindor had just said, who would dare to compete against her. But she could not help wondering who this elf prince was. Everything was quiet as Elawen pondered on this thought, until the silence was broken by a sigh from Galindor who then spoke. "His name is Legolas Greenleaf, which symbolises the evergreen leaves of Mirkwood." Elawen felt as though she had been brought into a dream. "His golden blonde hair flows in the gentle breeze, and his bright blue eyes shine like diamonds in the moonlight." The anger that she felt about her competition was gone and now Elawen's eyes were shining brightly with desire, she could not wait till she could see the prince with her own eyes.  
  
Elawen was brought back to reality a while later, and she could see that they were no longer surrounded by the rocky cliffs of the valley, but they were now out in an open meadow. The grasses were waving at their knees, brushing gently passed as the two elves strode on in the evening light.  
  
Elawen and Galindor were now heading for the cluster of trees not far from them, hoping to find some shelter and make camp for the night. The gathering mist bellow them had thickened considerably and Elawen could no longer see her feet. The air around them had dropped in temperature, and their breath now joined the hosting fog. Elawen and Galindor were walking fast to try and reach the safety of the trees, for now the glow of the sun was fading and the landscape was beginning to fade into darkness.  
  
As Elawen strode onwards at Galindor's side, a strange presence fell upon her. Galindor too, could fell this presence, for their fair elven faces had the same look of fear. They both stopped in their tracks, and looked about them. Nothing could be seen in the black abyss around them, except for the small ray of dying sunlight in the distance. The two elves had now decided to pick up the pace, if there was any chance of them ever reaching the shelter of the trees. A breeze was beginning to pick up, and a fell voice filled the air.  
  
Elawen was running as fast as she could, and tears of fear were forming in her grey blue eyes as they fell down her pale cheeks. She felt as though they were being pursued, and quickly glanced back. Amidst the icy fog bellow them, a dark shadow was pursuing in the night. The two elves were running alongside their galloping horses, and they could just about make out the shadows of trees ahead of them. This was it, they would finally make it and the hopefully the dark shadow would return to were it had come from. Hope filled the hearts of the elves as the trees drew closer and closer.  
  
Elawen was running towards the trees with delight in her face, until a shiver fell upon her. At this something cold thrust at her back, causing her to jolt forward. Her chest was filled with an unendurable pain and her face was filled with agony, as the shadow appeared in front of her. Elawen toppled to the ground with her hands about her chest. Galindor thrust his elven blade out at the shadow, but it was gone.  
  
Galindor run over to Elawen and turned her onto her back. Elawen's face was a ghostly white and her eyes were sore and blood shot. "Oh, Elbereth!" Galindor cried, "Please save him!" 


	3. Under the Eves of Mirkwood

1 Here is chapter 3, Keep on reviewing!!!!!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 3: Under the Eves of Mirkwood  
  
Elawen awoke to the sound of trickling water. She pulled her eyelids back slowly, revealing her grey blue eyes as they examined the room in which she was laying in. An elf maiden was sitting beside her clad in brown. Her eyes were the colour of a hazelnut that gleamed and sparkled in the morning light, and her hair waved down in rich, brown locks. She was ringing out a damp cloth, which she placed on Elawen's wound.  
  
"Were am I?" Elawen whispered softly, trying to turn her aching joints so that she could face the elf sitting next to her. "You are in Mirkwood along the old forest road," the maiden replied, "You have been through a lot the past couple of days. I would try and get some rest if I were you." Elawen turned her head towards the light and smiled: she was finally in Mirkwood. The light was coming in through a small window, and small specks of dust could be seen, shimmering in the morning light. The rich green leaves of Mirkwood were glistening in the early breeze, as the sun shined through them. A healing aroma filled the air, as the elf maiden crushed up some Athelas leaves, and placed them in the bowl of water.  
  
"Were is Galindor? Is he alright?" Elawen asked quickly as she dwelled back on what had happened. "Yes, Galindor is fine. At the moment he is talking with Legolas about the search for Gollum." Elawen then remembered the elf's name and smiled with contentment. "What is your name lady? I would much like to know the name of my healer." The elf looked at Elawen with curious eyes, "My name is Arian, But what is yours? They say that you are Eluthas, one of the head guards of Rivendel, but how can that be, you are a woman?" Elawen turned away sighing. What could she do, she would have to tell her something, but if she told her the truth Galindor might find out, and this would be the end of her journey to Mirkwood and she might never be able to see Legolas with her own eyes.  
  
Elawen turned to face Arian, who was now rinsing the cloth in the sweet smelling water, filled with crushed Athelas leaves. "If I tell you why, will you promise not to tell a soul?" Arian nodded in agreement, placing her hand in Elawen's, "Of course I won't. I always look out for the wellbeing of my patients. If you do not want me to tell anyone I won't. I promise." Elawen laid back against her pillows, and sighed with relief that Arian was so understanding. For I while afterwards, Elawen explained about how she had adopted the name Eluthas to cover up her status as the Lord Elrond's daughter, that she had always dreamed of travelling around Middle Earth and her passion for the bow and quiver.  
  
It was good while afterwards before Elawen had finished explaining her tale, but she felt a lot better for it. Arian insisted that Elawen should get some rest, so Elawen laid back and rested her tied eyes and soon she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A couple of hours later, she woke up to find that her wound had stopped throbbing and all that remained was a large white scar. Elawen looked outside and could see that it was midday. The trees surrounding the hut were glistening in the wind and their leaves were greener than ever. Arian appeared in the doorway to the room, holding some clothes of green and silver. Elawen sat up and held her hand on her wound. "I was wondering, Arian, how did I get the scare on my chest? I thought the spirit just passed through me." Arian rested the clothes on the end of Elawen's bed and sat down at her side. "Your right, the spirit did pass through you. But, alas, that scare still came, and I do not know how. I guessed it must have been the shear force of its power." Elawen shuddered as she remembered the horrible events, only a few nights ago. Trying to move those thoughts away she got out of bed, "I feel a lot better now, after having some rest. I had better go and find Galindor." Arian stood up next to her, handing Elawen her green leggings and a new embrioded vest that the local elves of Mirkwood had made, when they heard of the terrible news.  
  
"Are you sure that you are well enough. You seem to have recovered quickly," Arian asked, worried about her patient. "I am fine. Don't worry about me, you have taken great care of me ever since I have reached Mirkwood and I probably would not be hear now if it wasn't for you." Arian smiled at Elawen's complement and handed her, her grey, elven cloak. Elawen clipped on her cloak with her silver broach, and quickly slid her hair into the back of her hood. "Namarie, Elawen," Arian spoke softly. "Namarie, and thank you again." The words of Elawen sounded sweetly in the afternoon air as she walked out into the light that shone down on the evergreen glade.  
  
Elawen gazed about her with amazement. It was like stepping into a dream. The grass below her was soft on her feet and the small snowbells that were scattered about the glade, waved and shone in the light of the sun. The call of the swallow filled the air as she walked closer to the tall, sturdy tree in front of her. The tree was positioned in the middle of the glade and the snowbells seamed to thrive around its roots. Elawen gazed upwards and examined the shear size of it. It's bark shone like pure silver, and it's leaves hung down from its over hanging branches, which glistened in the air around her. At this she heard the gentle footsteps of two elves, as they slowly walked towards her.  
  
"Eluthas." A voice called out. Elawen recognised straight away who it was, and turned around in answer. "It is wonderful to see that you have recovered so quickly, Arian must have taken good care of you." Elawen smiled, "Yes she did." It was then that she noticed that next to Galindor was a tall elf, clad in green and brown. His golden blonde hair was flowing in the gentle breeze, and his bright blue eyes shone like diamonds in the sunlight. It was Legolas. What Galindor had said to her was true, and she focused her attention on him.  
  
"Eluthas, this is Legolas son of Thranduil, prince of the elves of Mirkwood," Galindor introduced Elawen to legolas, "And Legolas, this is Rivendell's finest archer, Eluthas." Legolas smiled in return. "Suilad Eluthas," Legolas greeted Elawen to Mirkwood, "I would like to thank you and your captain for helping us in our desperate search for Gollum." Elawen was completely engrossed with the sound of his voice; "It's my pleasure to help my Kindred." Legolas turned to both of them; "Tomorrow we will start our search for Gollum. This evening you are invited to dine with me and my father's archers, who are joining the search." Elawen was finding it hard it to hold back her joy of finally being able to see the elven prince in person.  
  
Legolas explained that he had some important work to do before the meal, and he was sorry that he could not stay to talk with them for long. Elawen's eyes followed Legolas as he turned and walked off into the trees before them. "Come, let me show you to your talan." Galindor said as he turned in the opposite direction, "It is not far from here." Elawen turned to follow him, as he walked across the glade. She had only walked a couple of steps, when she heard a familiar voice, a voice that she had not heard in a long time.  
  
Elawen stopped in centre of the glade, listening out for the voice that she had jut heard, until she was distracted. "Are you coming or not Eluthas?" Elawen stood confused, she really wanted to know whose voice it was. "Nay, I would rather like to look around for a while. I'll find my own way back." A look of concern was spread all over Galindor's face, "Are you sure that you are alright fining your own way back?" Elawen nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
As soon as Galindor was out of sight, she turned in the direction, which she thought she had heard the voice. It seemed to have been coming from were Legolas had walked off to. As she walked further into the trees, the voice became clear again. Elawen rushed along a small path dodging the trees that got in the way. Ahead she could see someone standing by a horse. Elawen examined the horse, for surly that was a horse from Rivendell. As she stepped quietly, closer and closer, the figure in which the rider was talking to was Legolas. But who was the rider. Elawen was now creeping, for she was extremely close, and they would very easily hear her coming. Once again Legolas captivated Elawen, and she stood there staring into his fair face, forgetting why she had followed.  
  
Elawen must have been watching for a long time, for the sun was beginning to set. Its orange glow highlighted the Edges of clouds in the distance, and stars were starting to shine through the sapphire sky.  
  
Elawen still gazing as if in a dream caught a glimpse of the rider. It was definitely an elf, for the rider was tall, and surly the elf was from Rivendell, as the horse was a breed of Rivendell. But that glimpse showed a lot to Elawen, for she knew that face well. It was Arwen, Elawen's sister.  
  
Elawen was in complete shock, what was Arwen doing here. According to her father she was still in Lothlorien, and would not return for a couple of days. Elawen looked in envy at her sister, as she was talking to Legolas. Her face was burning, Arwen was already seeing some human called Aragorn, what did she want with Legolas. She was always saying that she didn't find her own kind attractive. The rider was now mounting her horse, and Elawen could clearly hear the word, namarie being called as Arwen rode off deeper into the woods. 


	4. The Search goes South

Sorry guys about the wait for chapter 4, but the writing block for upload chapter has only just been taken off. As a result I have not been able to upload my story for a week! Well, I am not going to delay you any longer hear is chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4: The Search goes South  
  
Elawen slowly turned around and watched, as Legolas walked off under the eves of Mirkwood. Her face was full of jealousy, which grew at every step she took, as she pondered on what she had just seen. Why was Arwen in Mirkwood, and talking with Legolas? And why did her father tell her she was in Lothlorien?  
  
Elawen felt upset and left out, as she walked slowly up the small bank which led back to the glade. She had never been sent on errands for her father, it was always Arwen, and she was always last to be let in on the news.  
  
Gazing about at the beauty around her, she tried hard to push her feelings aside. After all, it was probably just a misunderstanding, and there were probably good reasons to her questions. Elawen looked about her and examined the forest's magnificence, with her pale blue eyes. The leaves all around her seemed to be the shade of silver, as the late afternoon light shone through them, and as the glow of bright stars were appearing in the Eastern sky, they eliminated the flowers amongst her. As she peered down she could see the snowbells, although now their beautiful white petals were glowing like mithril. Elawen could not help herself but to lie amongst them, were she too appeared to be a dazzling flower.  
  
As the stars shone down, Elawen noticed an unusual flower. A kind that was not known in Rivendell. Elawen's eyes were fixed, gazing in disbelief; she had never seen such a beautiful flower in all of her life. Its stem wove upwards thin and slender, and its petals shone like gold and silver. At this Elawen rested her head and looked up towards the heavens.  
  
"Elawen," a voice called softly, "Elawen is that you?" Elawen turned round, to face a dark hooded figure of an elf, but she did not answer. The hooded elf moved closer towards her, and Elawen checked that her hood covered her face with a trembling hand. "How is this Elawen you seek?" Elawen was completely shocked, how did the elf know she was the Lady Elawen of Rivendell for she was still dressed as the city guard, Eluthas. "Elawen, its me Arian," the sweet elf's voice sounded like a singing bird, and she removed her hood letting her rich, brown hair flow down. Arian sat down next to Elawen and beamed at her, "I was wondering were you were. Galindor expected you back at your talan hours ago." Elawen was slowly uncovering her face, relieved that it was Arian, but unsure whether anyone was watching. Her pale blonde hair hung down straight, with tints of gold woven through it, as it glistened in the starlight.  
  
Elawen's eyes looked up to face Arian, who was still beaming. "The forest is very beautiful tonight." Elawen gazed around with Arian and nodded in agreement. "Yes it is beautiful, I had never dreamed it to be so wonderful here." Elawen's eyes stopped as she looked in the direction of the unusual flower she had just seen only a couple of moments ago. Its silver gold leaves still shone brightly in the night. "Arian," Elawen asked in question, "What name has that beautiful flower, for I have never seen it before out of Mirkwood." Arian also turned to face the flower, "That is the Elanor flower, which blooms all year round and bears the colours of gold and silver." Both the elves were staring at its magnificence with gleaming eyes. "And you have not seen it anywhere else, for it only grows in the soils Mirkwood."  
  
Arian turned to face Elawen. "Well I had better show you to your talan were we will meet Galindor. And after that we shall attend dinner in the high talan." Arian helped Elawen up and they both walked together towards the glade.  
  
The moon had now come out, and the sky was completely filled with brightness as the two elves walked across the glade. Elawen's talan was not far away, and it was only a couple minutes later when they saw Galindor. His tall, dark figure stood out amongst the grey forest, as they walked towards him.  
  
Galindor turned quickly, as soon as his sharp, elven ears heard the sound of soft footsteps. His face was full of worry and concern, "Where have you been?" Elawen now found herself looking down innocently towards her feet. "Well ………" Elawen was cut of by a quick interruption from Arian. "Don't worry my lord. Ela um…… Eluthas, was just taking his first look at the sky from Mirkwood. You see, when the search starts, he may never get another opportunity to see the stars from under these eves again."  
  
Elawen was glued in her position; Arian had almost given away her identity. "Alas, I was a long time, but I am hear now. Let us go to the high talan." Galindor turned from the fixed gaze of Elawen, as she stood staring into the trees ahead. "Yes, let's make haste, we do no want to be late." Galindor had now forgotten about the nervous look he had received from Elawen, and was now showing them towards the high talan.  
  
There was a small clearing in the woods, and some other elves were waiting at the foot of an elm tree. The moon was shining brightly in the evening sky, and a soft breeze carried through the air. Elawen held her hand on her head to prevent the breeze from pulling her hood back. As she gazed around, she noticed that everywhere about the nearby trees, was the Elanor flower. The very same flower that Arian had told her about earlier. The three elves were now walking towards the elm tree, when an elf bearing a bow and quiver come up to them and greeted them, "Suilad mellon." Galindor turned to the elf, "Suilad evair." "You have come for the banquet in the high talan, I guess." Galindor nodded and the elf continued, "Please follow me."  
  
Elawen and Arian followed behind the elf, and Galindor walked behind them. The elm tree stood up, great and tall as they reached a winding set of stairs, which slowly climbed the height of the tree. The steps were carved out of marble, and great pillars of wood were placed at every other step, and they held carvings of the history of Mirkwood. Elawen examined the carvings with great interest as they climbed higher into the treetops. They were in complete silence as they walked up to the talan, until the sweet sound of elven voices could be heard chatting from above.  
  
Once at the top a light shone in their eyes, the talan was decorated with white and gold banners hanging high up from the bole of the tree. And also, to the delight of Elawen, there were many flowers, and in particular the Elanor. Galindor and Arian went and sat down, but Elawen wondered around for a while until she found the perfect spot. The view was of the moon and stars, and as there were not many elves nearby it was peaceful and quiet. Elawen went to sit down, and watched the stars in the darkened sky. Her eyes were gleaming as Earendil shone down on her, and she whispered, "Thank you for saving me."  
  
Elawen was brought back to reality when she heard a familiar voice rang in her head. She turned around and to her surprise; Legolas was standing beside her. She looked up at the tall elf and smiled. "Would you mind if I sit with you?" Legolas asked, his beautiful blue eyes shining down at her. " Yes of course you can." Elawen replied delighted that he wanted to sit with her. "It is a wonderful view up hear." The two elves were gazing out at the stars and for miles the tops of trees could be seen, highlighted by the moon. "It is amazing to be hear in Mirkwood. You don't know how lucky you are to live and have been brought up hear." Elawen sighed as she remembered the times when she was confined to the borders of Rivendell. "But surely having been brought up in Rivendell, you are also lucky. It is very beautiful there too." Legolas said, surprised at her comment. "I have always wanted to visit Rivendell, for many elves have told me that there is a true beauty there, one unlike any other beauty of Middle Earth. Many have said that it is because of the star maiden that Rivendell possesses such a wonderful gift, and that she is almost as fair and beautiful as the Lady Galadriel of the golden wood."  
  
Elawen could not believe what she had just heard. "Well I suppose, as you come from Rivendell you have already met the Daughter of Elrond." Legolas carried on, as though he wished he could meet the Lady himself. "Very occasionally do I ever see the Lady , and if I do she is always admiring the view and the sky from her balcony."  
  
The two elves were still gazing at the sky with there keen eyes. All around them, elves were singing and chatting, hoping that the night would never end, and that they could forget about the search which was beginning that very next day. Food was also beginning to be handed out, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Legolas turned to the brave archer from Rivendell in front of him, "I hear you are a skilled archer." Elawen's pale face turned a light shade of pink at his comment, "Yes, well I just do my best to help defend Rivendell." Legolas smiled, "I would much like to see your aim. From what Galindor has been telling me about you, you almost sound better than me."  
  
The conversation went on through the evening, and the meal was almost finished. Legolas got up from his chair and excused himself, "It has been a pleasure talking with you. I will see you tomorrow when the search begins." Legolas took one last proper look at the moon, "Namarie." Elawen watched him as he turned to walk away, "Namarie." Legolas was walking to the entrance of the talan, where someone came up to speak to him, clad in green with golden hair hanging over his shoulders A wooden bow and leather quiver was placed on his back, and he quickly began to speak to Legolas.  
  
Elawen walked around the talan, trying to find Arian and Galindor. She looked around and could see that they too were looking out towards the heavens. Some elves were beginning to blow out the decorated candles around the talan as some of the elves were beginning to leave. Elawen had just made her way towards them, and Arian had greeted her, asking how well she thought of the meal, when a voice called out amongst them.  
  
The three elves turned around in surprise. Elawen could see that it was Legolas who was speaking, but it was not that that worried her. His face was filled with concern and worry, as he spoke aloud to the elves in elvish. "Elves of Mirkwood, I regret to announce that our search can not start hear. Word has got round that Gollum has been sited five leagues south of here." An eruption of worry spread amongst the elves, until Legolas calmed them down, "Please do not worry, we must ride tonight and start our search at the first ray of dawn if there is any chance of our finding of Gollum. Your steeds are ready for you at the stables. Come let us make haste."  
  
The elves followed Legolas, who was leading them to the stables. Many of the elves had their own horses, but a few did not. Elawen watched as some of the elves got on a horse in twos, there bows and quivers were ready on their backs, but no supplies were taken, except for the odd snacks that they might have picked up for the journey.  
  
Elawen and Galindor mounted, Celebaras and Arostel, while Arian mounted her horse, Gareneth. Elawen searched amongst the gathering elves and their steeds as she looked of Legolas. He mounted on his horse, which gleamed white in the starlight, and its mane glistened like mithril in the light breeze. Elawen could see his concerned face as he as he practically shouted, to keep them ordered "Come let us make haste," his words echoed again, "Follow my lead.  
  
The company galloped through the night. Elawen, Galindor and Arian were at the back of the company, and Elawen could see the look of uncertainty on Galindor's fair face. His dark brown hair was blowing behind him, as Arostel rode on hard through the trees.  
  
The night was wearing away and it seemed to take them longer than they had thought. Celebaras was beginning to tire, and slowly he began to fall away from the company. Elawen gently stroked his mane with her slender hand, lent forwards and whispered in his ear in an elven-tongue, "Noro lim, Celebaras, noro lim."  
  
Also, because it has been so long scine this chapter has been out I have almost finished chapter 5, don't worry I am positive it will be out during the weekend. Please, PLEASE keep on reviewing, and thanks to those of you who are reading it. Namarie!! 


	5. The Unexpected Encounter

In chapter 4, Legolas says that it is because of Elawen that Rivendell possess such beauty. I'm really sorry but I have reworded that, it now says, that it is because of the Star Maiden that Rivendell possess such beauty. I had to change it otherwise Legolas would now that she is from Rivendell, so just imagine that Legolas doesn't know that Elawen is the daughter of Elrond, even though you read it the last chapter (SORRY!!!!) A few of you have asked me some questions about the story, which are answered at the end of the chapter. I would like to say thanks to all you guys that are reading and reviewing my story, it is great to know that you like it, as this is my first attempt at writing a proper descriptive story. I am hoping to be able to have basic Elvish lessons at the end of later chapters!  
  
Chapter 5: The Unexpected Encounter  
  
The night was as dark as ever, as the company carried on south through the forest. The moon had faded from the sky, and very few stars could be seen shining through the darkness. Many hills and streams had they passed that night, but still they carried on.  
  
Celebaras, Arostel and Gareneth were still at the rear of the company, while Legolas, who was leading them, rode on ahead of the ranks. The trees were rushing passed them, as the wind bristled in their hair. Many a time they had examined the sky, and once again Elawen looked above. Her hood was covering her feminine features, and only a hint of brightness could be seen in her eyes as the stars, reflected in them.  
  
"It is two hours passed the stroke of midnight," Elawen's voice was soft and yet insure as she turned to face the fair maiden riding next to her, "We should have arrived by now." Elawen watched as Arian turned quickly to face her, "You don't suppose we have gone off course." Elawen quickly turned back to were Celebaras was headed, her elvish features filled with wrath and animosity. How could Arian doubt were Legolas was leading them? At this another voice could be heard in her elven ears, although it was not downhearted and morose like the others. It seemed to possess great delight.  
  
Elawen could see a light ahead, shining through the haze of darkness. She strained her eyes, and looked towards the light, like an eagle searching for it's pray. Grey blue eyes were dark and wide, as her focus was fixed ahead. The light seemed to have been coming from a tree in the distance, and she looked up towards its height. The tree seemed calm and silent, until a shadow of movement could be seen, which the keen site of elves could not miss. Elawen finally withdraw her gaze and turned to Galindor, who than spoke aloud with exultation in his voice, "I believe we are hear at last, Eluthas." Elawen's fair face was filled with blessedness, and a smile filled her rosy lips. A smile too, spread across Arian's face, as the elf maid sighed with relief. The company had been riding most of the night, and the hope of rest filled their hearts.  
  
As they draw closer to the light from the tree, the company began to cease, and the far off call of their leader was encouraging, as Legolas' voice filled the air. "We have reached the borders of Lim Sirair." The hearts of elves were lifted and a light shone in their fair faces, which had not been seen since the banquet the evening before. Then they looked back towards Legolas, whose expression was eager for them to listen, "You may rest and make camp hear for tonight, for tomorrow our search begins." The company spread out amongst the clearing in the forest, preparing tents in which to sleep in.  
  
Elawen dismounted Celebaras, and walked him over towards a small Avinie tree. Its slim trunk glistened like gold, and its tiny, sleek leaves shone a silver grey. Elawen pulled out a coil of thin silken-grey rope, and gently tied Celebaras to its trunk. The elvish horse whined with delight, that rest was finally at hand, and Elawen stroked his nose softly. As she turned around, the horse nudged her gently in the side and whined again. The guards in the watch tree had proved them tents, and soon everybody was safely housed. Arian's tent was pitched next to Elawen, but Galindor's was placed the other side of the open glad, where he could discus matters with one of the captains from Mirkwood.  
  
For the rest of the night the company slept uneasily, the thought of the search and the long hard days, filled their hearts with discomfort. Elawen awoke in the early hours when the sun was barely beginning to rise, after only having a few hours sleep. The sweet smell of fresh air filled her lungs, and the call of the swallow sang in the morning breeze. As she sat up a voice whispered her name softly and entered her tent. Elawen turned towards the entrance, as Arian's face peered in, "Good morning Elawen." Elawen beamed at her, "Good morning. I was wondering when you would come." Arian came in and sat down on Elawen's bed, her hair flowing down her back and her hazelnut eyes shining at Elawen. A green cloak hung over her white gown, with emdroided green sequins, sowed around the neck.  
  
"I thought that you would like to come for a quick walk, while the company still sleeps." Arian's face was begging her to say yes. Elawen broke into a smile, and her eyes glowed with excitement; she had wanted to explore Lim Sirair ever since they had arrived, but feared that she would not have the time. Arian rushed to the entrance of the tent and turned back to Elawen, "Don't worry about getting changed. If any one query's why you are here, then just say that you are visiting." Elawen quickly slipped on some light shoes, and clipped her grey cloak about her shoulders with her silver broach. The two elves stepped outside and into the dim light of the sun, as it was still rising which shone in their faces, and the grass felt damp with newly laid dew.  
  
Elawen and Arian sped away through the back of the camp, their long elven cloaks waving behind them, with their hair shimmering.  
  
The two elves were walking together along the bank of a clear water stream, called Little Water, and to the elves of Mirkwood, Tithinen. Its clear waters shone like crystals in the morning light and its gentle flow ran for many leagues towards the River Running, in the East. Elawen and Arian went and sat down by the water's edge, listening to the sound of the current, and the singing of birds. For a long time they were entranced by the seclusion and beauty of the place, watching around them with admiration. At long last the silence was broken, as Arian turned to face Elawen.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have not yet apologised about yesterday," a look of confusion spread across Elawen's face, "There is no need to apologise. What have you done?" Arian looked into Elawen's grey blue eyes with an innocent look, "When I almost gave away your identity in front of Galindor." Elawen's face was full of forgiveness, "Do not worry about it, as long as he does not know, I do not mind. Anyway it must be hard for you, having to call me Eluthas, when you know me as Elawen." Arian Let out a small laugh, and turned away from Elawen's gaze, "Yes, and it must also be hard for you. Seeming as you have taken a fancy to Legolas." Elawen's cheeks turned a rosy red, "How do you know that, is it that obvious?" Arian faced Elawen again with a warm smile on her face; "Well it is hard to miss by the look in your eyes whenever you see him." Elawen began to wonder about this, supposing Legolas noticed this too.  
  
All was silent as Elawen pondered on her thoughts, staring into the stream before her. A while later, Arian stood up and put a hand on Elawen's shoulder, "I will be heading back now, for I need to prepare my things." Elawen looked up towards the dark eyed maid standing above her, "If you don't mind I should like to stay a bit longer." Arian smiled at her, and released her shoulder, "Alright, but don't be too long. Eluthas will be needed soon." At this Arian sped back into the trees back towards the camp, with her long brown hair flowing in the breeze.  
  
Elawen stayed by the stream, dipping her toes into the cool waters of Tithinen. The sun had risen above the Harrison, its bright rays shining down on her as she gazed ahead. Elawen had been so endured in the scenery, she hardly noticed the light steps of an elf coming towards her.  
  
The elf's steps seemed to be moving closer until they stopped meters away from where Elawen was sitting. There was a short pause and then the elf spoke out, "Please excuse me, Lady" Elawen turned in surprise and shock as to who the elf was. Elawen gazed up at his height and gasped, for it was Legolas. "Excuse me," the elf said again, "but my thoughts have dwelled long enough." Elawen looked at him with curiosity for what he had just said. "Are you the great Star Queen Elbereth, for you resemble her greatly." Elawen slowly stood up, not surprised at his words, for many times she had been mistaken for the fair Elbereth. Legolas begin to blush as he thought of what he had just said, "I am sorry. Forgive me." Elawen's lips possessed a smile, as she stepped closer towards him. "My Lord, do not ask me to forgive you. I do not mind," Elawen was now looking hard into his beautiful, sky blue eyes, as they gazed upon her.  
  
Legolas smiled with contentment, still curious to know whom this elf maiden was. He felt as though he had been brought into a dream and was immediately captivated by her beauty. The pale blonde hair that flowed straight, down her back, glistened. And the morning light highlighted the golden streaks, which waved in her hair. The grey elven cloak which rested on her shoulders, hang down to her ankles, and the silver broach of Earendil was still clipped in place. He noticed she was clad in a gown of silver and white, with wonderful gold embroidery, and she reminded him of the Elanor flower, for she was bearing the colours of gold and silver, the same colours on its elegant petals. She also possessed the same proportions, for she too was tall and slender. For a while he held the elf maiden in his gaze, but it was her eyes that he found amazing, for they shined a grey blue light as they looked upon him.  
  
"Please then Lady, if you are not Elbereth. Who are you?" Legolas was determined to find out who she really was, and was delighted when she replied an answer, "My name is Elawen."  
  
"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden," Legolas' words flowed in her head, for she could not believe what she had just heard. A while they held one another in they gaze, staring in disbelief, until a voice broke the atmosphere around them, causing Elawen to turn suddenly.  
  
"Elawen! Elawen!" The voice called out amongst the trees. Elawen then remembered that Arian had expected her back a while ago, for the search would soon start. "Namarie," Elawen spoke softly to Legolas, and quickly rushed off through the trees, but making sure she did not take a direct route back to the camp else Legolas may suspect something. Legolas, surprised at Elawen's sudden reaction, called out towards her, his voice soft and melodic, "Namarie, arwen en amin."  
  
This story is based on the time during the war of the ring, and if you remember from the books Legolas is at the council meeting, for he tells the council that Gollum has escaped. (I don't really want to reveal any more, as the council meeting is part of a later chapter).  
  
Also the reason for Elawen hiding her face. Well this actually explained in a later chapter as well. I'm sorry I can't tell you (I really want to!!) but I don't want to give away an important part of the story. Don't worry, when I get to the chapter all will be explained.  
  
Last note: Do not get the idea that Legolas thinks Elawen is Arwen, when he says, "Namarie, arwen en amin." This is just a simple Elvish phrase, "Fare well, my Lady." (It's kind of weird because Arwen's name is in the Sindarin dictionary, meaning, "Noble maiden." 


	6. True Feelings

Authors note- I only own six of the characters involved in this story, they are the ones, which are not in  
  
LOTR, as I made them up myself. (Unfortunately one of them is not Legolas *sob, sob*)  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews please keep them coming in!!! Here is chapter 6 . . . . .  
  
Chapter 6: True Feelings  
  
The gentle morning breeze rushed across her fair face, as Elawen ran through the trees. Her heart was pounding with delight, and her smile was full of tranquillity, for at last Legolas had seen her as her true self. Once again her name was called, flowing in the forest air. She pulled her hood over her face once more, saddened that she would once again have to hide her identity, as she began to came closer to the camp. Elawen looked ahead, and could see the figure of Arian awaiting her return. As Elawen came up to Arian, she could see that her face was filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Elawen, quick. They are about to begin the search!" Arian's voice spoke hastily, gesturing to Elawen, that her tent was to the left. "I must go now, I will see you in a moment." Elawen rushed up to her tent, and quickly entered, making sure that nobody could see that a woman was entering Eluthas' tent. She slid on her green leggings and embroided vest, and hastily put on her walking shoes. Again she plated her hair and slid it into the back of the hood of her cloak, which was held in place by a shiny silver broach. Elawen walked up to the end of her bed and gazed down at her bow and quiver.  
  
Gently, Elawen picked up her leather quiver, which was filled with gleaming white and silver arrows. Her thoughts went back to when she had first used the bow and arrow, back in Rivendell. Her brother, Elrohir had taught her many years ago when she was only a young elf, for he too had sheared the same passion. And even though Elladan said that it was dangerous for a girl or woman to use such weapons, Elrohir believed that Elawen should still have the chance to do so. Elawen smiled to herself and placed the quiver on her back, and now she looked at her bow.  
  
She reached out her slender hand and held the bow up high, gently fingering the pine woodcarvings upon it. This had been a present from Galindor many years ago, when she first became a member of the guards. He had said that the carvings upon it were of all the stars that are precious to the elves of Middle Earth. Elawen held her bow in her hand ready for the search to begin, and once again, checked that her hood hid all traces of Elawen.  
  
In the far corner of the glade the company awaited for Legolas' return. The sun was fully risen in the sky, and its rays shone brightly upon them. Elawen, searching around her, could see Galindor amongst the host of elves, his face brimming with pride, and eyes gleamed with anxiety. Elawen made her way towards him, her lips possessing a cheerful smile, which gladdened the hearts of elves that she passed.  
  
"Quel amrun," Galindor greeted Elawen as she stood beside him. Elawen turned to face him, and replied simply, "Quel amrun, heruamin." Galindor too turned, and faced the brave archer next to him, a grin forming on his pure elvish face, "I believe Legolas will be here soon, and our search will then begin." Elawen's eyes widened at the mention of the prince's name, for she longed to see his beauty again. The sun still shone as brightly as ever, as the elves waited for their leader to arrive. Their thoughts were anxious for the search to begin, until a tall elf stood up in front of them.  
  
"My fellow archers." Legolas' voice was soft but stern, "As you know the creature Gollum has escaped, and for a while we have longed to find him, but have never succeeded. So know our search begins, and hopefully our finding will be soon." Every elf stood proud of their duties as Legolas spoke these words, and listened cautiously as he his speech came to an abrupt end, "May our search for Gollum not be in vein. Let us begin!"  
  
At this the company spread out amongst the trees in all possible directions. Three of the elves were assigned to stay at the camp, to await the return of the finding of Gollum, while the rest made their way to their posts.  
  
Many hours had passed as Elawen gazed from her high up position, on the branch of an Avinie tree. Her sharp ears and keen eyes were always tracing the ground, but her mind and thoughts were miles away, as the day seemed to ware on. Many elves were nearby, watching from their positions in the trees, and Elawen thought that a quick look at the sky and wonderful scenery would not make much difference. The sun was full in the cloudless sky, as the endless shade of saffron blue, ever plummeted along the horizon. The mountains to the right stood tall and mighty, as the Great River Anduin ran at its feet and the forest seemed ever lasting as she looked off into the far distance.  
  
Elawen had not been astray from her watch long, when the radiant sound of elvish voices could be heard among the treetops. Elawen gazed below her, and to her surprise it was Arian. Her rich brown hair was flowing freely down her back, as she spoke to another Elf. As the two elves drew closer she could identify the elf in which she was speaking to, and to Elawen's complete astonishment, it was Legolas. Elawen sat listening with wonder as to what they were talking about, for the elves had sat at the brink of the tree, talking softly to one another.  
  
"I felt as thought I had been brought into a bream," Legolas' voice flowed into the treetops, and Elawen could see the look of curiosity on Arian's face. "Oh? And when was this?" A grin seemed to be forming on Arian's face as these words can out. Legolas faced Arian with a smile, "Just this morning." Legolas was now looking up into the pale blue sky; "I met the most beautiful maiden that has ever walked upon Middle Earth." Arian wondered for a minute, "And who is this maiden, of which you speak?" "Why it is the Lady Elawen." The sudden realisation hit Arian, and a look of shock and surprise spread across her face. "And do you know of where this Lady comes from?" Arian was hoping that Legolas would not know that the Lady Elawen was the daughter of Elrond from Rivendell, for surly he would wonder why she was in Mirkwood. "Alas. I do not know of were this fair maiden comes from, but my heart yearns to see her again."  
  
Elawen too, was shocked at what he Legolas had said, but as she had heard that he wanted to see her again, Elawen could not help but wonder how. She could see him in the early hours of the morning, when the company was at rest, or late in the evening, when the company made there way to their tents.  
  
Arian and Legolas were now walking away from the Avinie tree, upon which Elawen was perched. Her eyes followed Legolas as he walked into the forest, and Elawen remembered the task at hand. For the rest of the day Elawen had kept an eye out for Gollum, but most of the time she sat, day dreaming of her next meeting with the elf prince. His beautiful eyes matched the colour of a cloudless sky, his star bright hair glistened like gold and his unblemished face shone with blessedness. The memory's from there last meeting, that very day was still fresh in her mind, and when she saw that the sun was near setting her heart was filed with joy once more.  
  
Elawen gazed downwards from her position, as the sound of elvish voices filled the evening air. The company were making their way back towards the camp, and Elawen quickly climbed down from her post and joined them. Many a time had the elves asked her of their search, and whether she had seen anything unusual. But all the same, Elawen just replied with the same answer. The company passed over many banks and through a great expanse of fur trees before they had reached the glade. Elawen had wished to have an early night, for she would be getting up early to find Legolas, while the rest of the company sat down around a warm glowing campfire.  
  
"Elawen," a voice whispered softly from the nearby trees, "Elawen come quickly." Elawen was a bit confused as to who this was, but made her way over were the voice was coming from all the same. "Yes. Who is it?" Elawen was unsure whether to reply, as she was still dressed in her guard clothes. "It's me, Arian. I have got something to tell you." Elawen, relieved at who it was, followed Arian as she walked over to her tent. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Elawen was still unsure what it was that Arian wanted to tell her. "Nay. Nothing is wrong, but something amazing is going to happen to you." Elawen was completely confused; what did Arian mean by something amazing. "Well what is it?" Arian turned and looked at her in the eye, "Legolas is waiting for you by Tithinen. You had better hurry and get dressed." Elawen was, as Arian had said, completely amazed. "Are you sure?" A grin was forming on Arian's rosy cheeks, "Yes. Now hurry up." Arian made her way over to the kindling fire and sat down next to one of the elves.  
  
Elawen stepped out into the trees before Tithinen. The sun was fading in the navy blue sky, and all that could be seen above her was bright haze of the stars as they shone down upon her. The leaves once again shone silver, which equated her silver white gown, while the grey cloak upon her shoulders joined the darkness around her. As she stepped closer to the bank of the stream, her eyes were distracted, and she suddenly turned in surprise. A dark hooded figure was grasping onto her for arm; no face could bee seen, save a forbidding darkness, which seemed to be never ending.  
  
Elawen's face was full of dismay as the hooded figure lifted a hand towards its face, and quickly removed its hood. Elawen was completely stunned, the figure was that of which she knew, and she held a hand by her chest in relief. The tall figure loosened his grip and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" His face was full of concern, as Elawen still seemed to be in shock. "Yes. I believe so." Elawen looked up into the tall figure's eyes, for they captivated her with their brightness and colour. "My Lord. Why do you come before me so dark and forbidding?" "Please. Call me Legolas," the elf smiled down at Elawen, with his beautiful eyes, "I am only in such a disguise to get away from my camp without being noticed." Elawen looked at him forgivingly, as he released her shoulder.  
  
The two elves sat on the banks of the running stream, and radiance seemed to glow around them. Elawen's hair shone star bright as it flowed down her back, which framed her elegant, elvish face. They had spent hours talking about themselves, where they live and where they had been. And to this Elawen had said that she was an elf from the North of Mirkwood, who was staying for a while with some friends. They also spoke of their passions, which to the delight and amazement of Legolas, Elawen had told him that she too had a desire for the bow and quiver ever since she was a young elf.  
  
"Do you have a passion, something that you desire?" Elawen asked with curiosity, after she had told him of her love for the bow and quiver. Legolas looked uneasy for a moment, but then sighed and smiled at her, "Yes, I do have a desire. And that's you." Elawen was astounded, and her heart filled with joy and contentment as Legolas continued in their own tongue, "Vanimle sila tiri." At this Elawen felt the worm touch of Legolas' hand on hers, and she glanced up into his unblemished face. Grey blue eyes met sky blue as Legolas ran his slender hand through her pale glistening hair.  
  
Gently he held her chin, slowly drawing her towards him, and kissed her. The air swirled about them as Elawen returned the kiss, and an aura shone brightly around them as their body's intertwined by the water's edge. Slowly Elawen pulled back from their embrace, her face full of bliss as Legolas held her hand. "I really must go," Elawen whispered softly, still overwhelmed and intoxicated by the kiss. Legolas touched her velvety cheek, and whispered back, "Why must you go? Can't you stay a while longer?" Elawen slowly stood up, and so did Legolas, "Alas. I must go. Wait for me here at dusk tomorrow."  
  
At this Elawen took one last look at his beautiful eyes, before he gently released her hand and her soft touch slipped away as she speed of into the woods. Legolas gazed after her, saddened that she must go, but his heart still full of delight and joy. He softy whispered in the night air after her, "Namarie."  
  
As it says at the beginning of the last chapter, I will have a few lessons on elvish at the end of later chapters. Well they will be starting at the end of chapter 7, so keep a look out!!! Thanks for reading!!! 


	7. The Chase

Sorry if chapter 7 was a little late; I had my sats all last week, and so I did not had time to write until the weekend. Me and my best friend, Heather, have started our own author's account together for all of the stories that we write together. The first one is already up (it is an interactive fanfic) and as you my have heard LOTR The Return of the Fellowship will also be on there. Please check it out!!! Our pen name is Elawen and Heather, and the story is called Chat with the fellowship. Anyway enough of that, I really hope you enjoy chapter seven . . . .  
  
Chapter 7: The Chase  
  
The next morning had begun just like the day before. All of the company had awoke early to carry on the search, save Elawen.  
  
In the morning air, the quick pattering of feet on grass could be heard throughout the glade until an elf suddenly stumbled into Elawen's tent, causing Elawen to sit up with surprise and shock. "Arían. What are you doing?" Elawen completely confused as to why Arían had just stumbled in on her. "What is going on?" Arían, still a bit out of breath from her fleeting entrance, "I thought that I had better worn you." Arían went to sit on her bed, Elawen's face still full of astonishment. "The company have just left to carry on the search."  
  
Elawen quickly got out of bed, "Why did you not tell me?" Arían stood up next to her and placed her hand on Elawen's shoulder. "Do not worry. I thought that you would have been tired from last night, so I got permission from Legolas that you could join them later on in the morning." Elawen smiled at her, relieved at her words, "Thank you Arían." Arían was making her way to the entrance of the tent, then turned to face Elawen with a grin brimming across her face, "Legolas was in a very good mood today when I saw him. I trust last nights meeting went well?"  
  
At this Arían left the tent and made her way across the glad. Elawen sat down again, her embroided vest and leggings hung upon her slender body, and her walking shoes laced upon her feet. She quickly placed her cloak over her shoulders with the silver broach of Eärendil and plated her starbright hair into her hood. Elawen stood up once more and pulled her hood over her head, which obscured most of her fair elvish face, and she whispered softly, "Yes Arían. Last night was perfect." Elawen slowly stepped out from her tent and onto the glad, the events of the previous night still came as a surprise to her, but all the same it filled her heart with enchantment.  
  
  
  
Elawen had only spent a couple of hours at her post. She sat gazing about at the forest around her, but as she had anticipated, there was no sign of Gollum anywhere.  
  
"Eluthas," a voice called up from bellow Elawen, "It's me, Arían." Elawen turned from her gaze and peered down, her face filled with gladness that she could finally have somebody to talk to, "Arían, come up here." Arían climbed up to Elawen's level and sat down next to her, her face filled with excitement, desperate to ask her questions, "Well. How was it last night?" Elawen turned away from Arían, not sure whether to tell her what happened, "Oh. It was really good." Arían sensed her hesitation, "Elawen, I know what happened. I saw you." Elawen was astounded, and turned quickly to face Arían, "You were watching us." Elawen's anger was building up as she spoke. Arían put on an innocent face and spoke to Elawen almost pleading, "It's not like that."  
  
Arían bowed down her head and sighed, "When I was speaking to legolas yesterday," Elawen remembered the two elves talking to themselves the day before. "Legolas told me that he had met you and that he desired to see you again, so I was the one who told him that you would meet him be Tithinen." Arían raised her head and faced Elawen, "That is why I told you that Legolas would be waiting for you at Tithinen."  
  
The two elves sat in silence, as Elawen's fair face was full of remorse and then Arían began again, "I'm sorry. I just thought that you really wanted to see him again." Elawen was touched by what Arían had said, "Nay. I am the one who should be sorry. I thought that you were just being noisy." A smile spread across their elvish faces, as the afternoon light shone down upon them.  
  
Suddenly the deep-throated call of a great horn blew, it's blasts echoed throughout the land. The two elves looked about them with bewilderment as the great call flowed on through the forest. Elawen and Arían made haste and climbed down from the elm tree, "Quickly Elawen, that is the call of Galadûn, one of Mirkwood's captains." Arían sped off through the trees, with Elawen in pursuit. The blasts of the horn had stopped now, but Arían continued in the direction in which it had came from.  
  
Elawen, who was still following Arían, was completely confused as to where they were going or why they even had to go, but all the same she followed on through the trees. The wind glistened though Arían's hair as it rushed passed them, but Elawen made sure her hair would not fall out in case anyone would see, so she firmly placed her hand on her head. Through the trees in the distance, Elawen could see a small group of elves gathering, and she wondered whether Arían would stop and join them.  
  
As the group drew closer, they slowed down. Elawen could see that Galindor was amongst them, and quickly made her way over to him. "Eluthas, you're here." Galindor spoke with delight. "Galindor. What is going on?" Elawen asked headlong for an answer. "The captain Galadûn, we suspect has seen Gollum. That is why you heard the horn, it is to worn us that Gollum has been seen." It all made sense now. That was why Arían made haste to get here so quickly.  
  
As Elawen was speaking, an elf stood in front of them. His golden hair flowed down about his shoulders, and his dark green eyes shone like the leaves of Mirkwood as he spoke out to them. "Quickly. We must get to our captain Galadûn. Follow me!" At this the elf made his way out in front of them, and the rest of the group followed.  
  
The day wore on, as the small company made their way towards were Gollum had supposedly been seen. The afternoon air was sweet with the forest's aroma, and Elawen seemed to notice that they were slowly going down hill. She turned, as she was running, to look back at were they had been, and could see a great precipice. The trees on top stood tall and mighty as the trees and ferns bellow stood low in comparison. Looking back to where she was heading, she could hear that all the elves around her were speaking of Gollum, and whether anybody had actually seen him. Elawen, herself was not sure of these answers, and had never really thought about it until they had reached the captain.  
  
Every one was silent as they reached the captain and his search party. May elves were already there, scanning the ground with keen eyes; one of them in particular was Legolas. Elawen walked over to Legolas, checking that her hood covered her feminine features and spoke quietly, "Legolas, is everything alright? Have they seen Gollum?" Legolas turned to face the archer from Rivendell, his face full of concern, "Yes, Eluthas. Galadûn has seen Gollum, but I fear not every thing is alright." Elawen looked confused at his answer and Legolas continued, "Gollum was seen and the great horn was blown. But, alas, Gollum got away as one of our elves tried to ensnare him. The creature got away through the forest undergrowth, and now it is my decision as to what we should do." Elawen's hopes dropped, as so did the rest of the company.  
  
Elawen looked about her and noticed that the undergrowth was dense with grasses and ferns, and it would have been easy for Gollum to have escaped them. She went to sit down on an old log which was placed at the side of the company, and could see clearly that Legolas was worried about what they should do. But all the same, he needed to make a decision soon; else Gollum would run off, too far for them to reach him. As Elawen sat in thought, other elves were also giver their opinions and advice as to what they should do, until Legolas had come to a conclusion.  
  
"My fellow elves. If we were to stay here, then our search for Gollum would be in vain." The company stood, almost nervous as to what Legolas might say next, "We must go on. Gollum will be heading for shelter in the Misty Mountains, and also the Anduin the Great River will provide him protection from us. We will head Southwest for the Borders of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas speared several minutes for the company to revive their strength, which he too needed. Arían came and sat down next to Elawen her pure elvish face looked worried and unsure, "Well, here we go again." Elawen felt her fear and smiled at her softly, "Don't worry, we will soon find Gollum." Arían turned and looked Elawen in the eye, "It is not the creature Gollum that worries me. It is just that I have never been to the borders of Mirkwood, my parents never allowed me. So ever since I have never been close to them." Elawen remembered when she was Rivendell, and when her father had always told her to never go beyond the borders of Mirkwood.  
  
Elawen's thoughts remained with her for a while until a voice spoke out, "Come. May our paths follow Gollum." Elawen and Arían got up and made their way over to the company, which was departing to find Gollum. Legolas was as usual, at the head of the company and Elawen could see that Galadûn was with him. She gazed at the two elves who seemed to be very alike, clad in the same shade of Green and brown and she also noticed that they had the same golden blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Elawen carried on walking through the forest, but as she did so, she kept on wondering to herself, as to whom this elf Galadûn was.  
  
As one of you seemed to be interested, yes my element is Earth as I am a Capricorn. Also the name Eluthas was something I made up, Elu meaning dreams and then as I got from Legolas, then I put them together to get Eluthas. The name Galindor was made up of two names Balin and Galdor.  
  
Now for some of those elvish lessons I promised . . .  
  
How to get accents:  
  
à è ì ò ù  
  
À È Ì Ò Ù = CTRL+`(it is under the ESC button)+the letter  
  
á é í ó ú  
  
Á É Í Ó Ú = CTRL+' (apostrophe)+the letter  
  
â ê î ô û  
  
Â Ê Î Ô Û = CTRL+Shift+^+the letter  
  
ä ë ï ö ü  
  
Ä Ë Ï Ö Ü = CTRL+Shift+:+the letter  
  
General Greetings:  
  
Suilad - Greetings  
  
'Quel re - Good day  
  
'Quel amrun - Good morning  
  
'Quel andune - Good afternoon  
  
'Quel undome - Good evening  
  
'Quel du - Good night  
  
Aaye - Hail  
  
Amin essa naa . . . - My name is . . .  
  
Mae govannen - Well met  
  
Mae saian luume' - Well met  
  
Amin aaye tuulo - I hail/come from  
  
Days of the week:  
  
Elenya – Monday  
  
Anarya – Tuesday  
  
Isilya – Wednesday  
  
Alduya – Thursday  
  
Menelya – Friday  
  
Valanya – Sunday  
  
The horse's names:  
  
Celebaras – silver (the baras bit I got from another name)  
  
Arostel – Fast hope/faith  
  
Tourlim (Legolas' horse) – Forest light  
  
Gareneth – I just made up  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, there will be more elvish lessons at the end of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!!!!! 


	8. Let the truth be known

Thank you so much for your reiviews! Here is chapter 8 . . . .  
  
Chapter 8: Let the truth be known  
  
The company had been following all signs that they could find of Gollum towards the Western border, but now the morn of the next day was arising and the weary company was steadily slowing it's pace.  
  
The grass was soft about their feet, but yet it was cold and damp. The scattered snowbells shone with droplets of wet dew upon their ice white petals, and the rich green leaves of the ever green forest flowed in the gentle breeze, flourishing in the cool weathers of winter. There was no sound save the sweet calling of birds as they flew gracefully above the treetops, and the calming sound of trickling water as it flowed down stream. But amidst the tranquillity, the sky was ever grey and the haze of the sun was plain and dull for it was still waiting for it's time to arise.  
  
"Very few tracks are laid before us," Galadûn's voice spoke out amongst the silence in a concerned tone, "Our chances of finding Gollum are slim." Legolas, who was near Galadûn at the time calmly spoke in return, but load enough so that most of the company could hear his warming thoughts, "If we keep going, then we will find him." Galadûn sighed at the elf's words knowing that they would probably prove right.  
  
Elawen had heard what Legolas had said, and her mind drifted away as she thought of how positive and convincing his words of wisdom where. But still she longed to see the look of exultation in his beautiful eyes and warm gentle touch of his hand on hers once more.  
  
Amongst her emotions she began to think of Arían, who seemed to be very nervous about their journey to the western border. Arian was walking behind Elawen, her head held low as she gazed at the forest floor; her arms wrapped round her for support. Elawen noticed how quiet she had been that night and held back away from the company to speak to her. As she approached her, Arían's only reaction was to look up sorrowfully at Elawen, her once joyful and blithe face now sad and dismal.  
  
"Arían what is the matter, you have been like this all night?" Still Arían made now reply and just gazed downwards sighing. "It's nothing to do with the western border is it?" Elawen was desperate to an answer out of her. Hazelnut eyes met grey blue as Arían slowly nodded her head, and Elawen placed her arm upon Arían's shoulder. "Don't worry Arían. You will be fine." Arían at last whispered back to Elawen, "Are you sure? I mean, I have never in my many years of living ever laid a foot near to the borders of this forest." Elawen stopped walking and in turn so did Arían as she turned to face the fair elf next to her. Elawen smiled softly and lightly spoke to her, "When I was in Rivendell I was the same, although I actually wanted to leave more than anything in the world."  
  
"I had always been trapped within the borders of Rivendell. But all I wanted was to leave and explore the far corners of Middle Earth." Arían's fair elvish face once more bore a smile, "I have never thought of it as being trapped. I have sometimes thought it would be bad to leave my home." Elawen sighed, "Never should you feel as though you have to stay, you will always be free to go where you please." Arían's emotions where uplifted and her elvish face shone with delight that her friend was here for her, "Thank you Elawen, you really are a true friend."  
  
Elawen and Arían continued walking and made there way towards the company which had already gathered up speed and was now quite a way ahead of them. The sun was finally arising, and the dull grey sky turned a pale shade of blue. The forest around them began to shine and glow as the forest's leaves glistened and glowed in a rich green.  
  
As the two elves walked quietly together, a laud cry echoed ahead, "Tiro! Look it's Gollum!" Another elf struggled over to him to suggest that he had better quieten down else Gollum would hear, but it was too late. The greenish brown lump amongst the undergrowth had heard them and pricked up its head quickly. Its large eyes stared at them in shock and surprise, but still they seamed to glow with anger and hatred. Thin whispery, green hair was drifting in the air as Gollum quickly shot threw the vegetation.  
  
Every elf ran after the creature as he sped off. Legolas and many other elves drew their bows and fitted arrows upon the bowstring. Elawen too, sped off through the trees about them, but stayed close to Arian for she did not know of the skill of the bow and quiver. Ahead Elawen could see Gollum rustling in the undergrowth trying to get away, but it was no use. Gollum was losing them.  
  
For a while they ran, chasing after Gollum, his large eccentric head turned back towards them as he ran also.  
  
Bright light was shining ahead of the company, and Elawen looked ahead with curiosity. In the distance an open space of green grass shone for many leagues, no trees could be seen. The Misty Mountains stood up along the horizon their snow covered caps intertwined with the clouds in the pale blue sky.  
  
"The borders," Arían spoke quietly, but laud enough, for Elawen had heard her comment. "Come on Arían. Just don't think about it." Arían took Elawen's advice and carried on, her rich waves flowed down about her waist as she ran. Her gleaming brown eyes looked worries but curious.  
  
The company reached the boundaries of the forest, and stepped out onto the open green pasture. The air was fresh as the gentle wind blow against them. "Keep going, come on," Legolas said, almost forcing them to go. The company carried on, but occasionally many would look about them for they were not used to the open lands outside Mirkwood. The grass below them was damp and soft, so many of Gollum's tracks could be seen easily. But although they had a great advantage over Gollum, they still could not find him.  
  
Gollum's tracks led down towards the Great River, and so the company followed. They looked and searched about the riverbanks but Gollum had gone. Legolas stood by himself in grief; his eyes where sad and down hearted. Elawen made her way towards him, curious to know what the problem was, "My lord, what is wrong?" Legolas turned to face Elawen, the light that once shone about him was gone and his fair face was filled with sorrow, "I just thought that I could make a difference."  
  
Elawen lent her hand on his shoulder, "Gollum has gone, and there is nothing that we can do." "Yes Eluthas I know. But I feel as though I have let you all down." Elawen released his shoulder, "Legolas. You have never let us down. You did your best, and in that respect you have succeeded, even though Gollum has escaped." Legolas smiled softly, "I would like to be by myself for a while." At this Legolas turned and walked down along the banks of the Anduin, the sun shining in his golden hair.  
  
  
  
Later that day, as the company rested, waiting for their journey back to Lim Sirair, Elawen made her way down towards the bank. The sun was down in the cloudless sky, and the rushing waters of the Anduin flowed about her. She stood by the edge, facing the opposite side of the river, "Why did you have to escape. Legolas is now full of quilt and unhappiness." Elawen, checking that none was in her site, pulled back her hood. Her long pale hair flowed down; its golden tints shimmered in the evening light.  
  
As she thought back to when she was with Legolas her heart filled with warmth and joy. She long stood by herself wishing that she could soon see the elf prince again. Her mind was back in Tithinen when she had first met him, and that unforgettable night when he had kissed her. As she gazed with happiness at her dreams, a nose could be heard behind her. Elawen immediately thought it to be Gollum and turned around quickly grabbing her bow and fitting a glistening white arrow to the string. Elawen stood in shock. For what was that standing before her?  
  
The figure moved closer and removed its hood and Elawen gasped in surprise. The figure was also in shock, "Eluthas? Is that you?" Elawen remembered that her hood was not over her head and she stood frozen wondering what she could do. "Elawen? It can't be," the figure was still unsure. Elawen moved closer, her bow and arrow still in her hands; "I can explain Legolas."  
  
Elawen was not sure how but she decided to tell the truth, for it would only course more problems if she didn't, "You are right I am Elawen, but I am also Eluthas." Legolas looked at her, and could see how scared and worried she looked, "Why did you never tell me?" "I thought that if you knew I was disguising myself as a guard you would think of me as being untrustworthy." Elawen then sighed knowing that Legolas would never forgive her, "You're right. I should not have come here." Legolas moved forward towards her and held her head up, "I would never think of you as being untrustworthy. Never."  
  
Elawen smiled with delight, "I . . ." But Legolas stopped her before she could carry on, "So, were you really going to shoot me?" Elawen looked down at the bow, which was in her hand, and Legolas smiled at her as she replied. "Well I almost hit your heart." Elawen looked up towards Legolas' dreamy sky blue eyes. Legolas touched the soft contours of her cheek, "I'm not so sure it didn't." Legolas held his hands about her slender waist and gently kissed her. Elawen returned the kiss and their radiance shone brightly by the waters edge.  
  
Even though it sounds like it, this is NOT the end of the story. This only the beginning . . . . . Yes, a lot more happens and as I believe that every character has a part to play there are a lot of twists and emotions being played on. Well anyways thank you so much for reading and remember to review!!!  
  
And now some more elvish lessons . . .  
  
From story:  
  
Tiro – Look (thought some of you might wonder what it is)  
  
Some of the other elvish phrases that are mentioned in earlier chapters will be explained in later elvish lessons.  
  
Months:  
  
Narvinye – January  
  
Nenime – Tuesday  
  
Sulime – March  
  
Viresse – April  
  
Lotesse – May  
  
Narie – June  
  
Cermie – July  
  
Urime – August  
  
Yavannie – September  
  
Narquelie – October  
  
Hisime – November  
  
Ringare – December  
  
Those useful one word questions:  
  
Sut? – How?  
  
Mani? – What?  
  
Lire? – When?  
  
Manke? – Where?  
  
Ya? – Who?  
  
Mankoi? – Why?  
  
Lle? – You?  
  
Those, well just useful words:  
  
I, me, my, (when you are refering to yourself) – Amin  
  
He – Ro  
  
She – Re  
  
Him, His – Ho  
  
Her, Hers – He  
  
We, us, ours – Lye  
  
You, yours (plural) – Llie  
  
It, it's – Ta  
  
That – Tanya  
  
Them, their – Sen  
  
They – Ron  
  
This – Sina  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Namárië 


	9. The Return to Lim Sirair

I have had a busy weekend this week, that's why this chapter has been posted a day later than usual. Anyways thanks to all of you, who are reading and reviewing my story, it means a great deal to me. Well chapter 9 . . . .  
  
Chapter 9: The Return to Lim Sirair  
  
The dim haze of the evening sun shone down upon the two elves as they walked across the green pasture, which stretched out along the banks of the Anduin. Its long whispery grasses waved and danced about them as the gentle wind flowed through the air. Bliss was shining through their fair elven faces, and their hearts where filled with joy and tranquillity. All thoughts of despair for there to find Gollum had all but disappeared, until they rejoined the restless company.  
  
Legolas turned to Elawen and quickly lifted the hood of her cloak over her head; "You don't want everyone else knowing now, do you?" Elawen smiled up at him, "I do not think I could cope with it, especially if Galindor were to find out." "If he ever were to find out, it would not be under my doing," Legolas spoke with honesty as he noticed that stray lock of pale blonde hair fall about Elawen's face, and he gently obscured it under her hood.  
  
As Legolas and Elawen drew closer towards the company, Galadûn showed up in front of them, "My Lord, we have waited long. What must we do?" Legolas sighed and glanced at Elawen, "We must go back to Lim Sirair, tell them that we shall arrive by the noon of the next day." "Yes my prince I will tell them," Galadûn spoke to Legolas with dignity but as he glanced a look from the archer beside Legolas, a look of curiosity spread across his face. "Oh, and Galadûn. Send some of your fastest messengers to tell my father of my uneasy news." Galadûn accepted and made his way over towards the company to explain.  
  
"Legolas, please do not threat over the past. There is nothing you can do." Elawen whispered softly, noticing how downhearted he looked after his words. Legolas looked into Elawen's eyes, "Yes I know. And how can I be, when your radiance is near." Elawen felt her blood rise to her cheeks and Legolas smiled at her, "Come. The company are leaving." Elawen walked beside Legolas, who for once was at the back of the company. The two elves finding it hard not to hold hands as they walked side by side, but the thought of their expressions held them back.  
  
The borders of where the woodland and grassland met was drawing close, not to the surprise of Elawen, Arían joined them looking rather worried. Her elvish features filled with concern. Elawen turned to her and spoke softy, " Arían, remember what I told you." Arían looked forward towards the dense forest and woodland and sighed, "Yes I remember." Legolas, how clearly had heard what the two young maidens where talking about, was beginning to get curious, "Elawen," he whispered softly so as to make sire that nobody else could hear.  
  
"Elawen, what is this you are talking about?" Elawen was about to reply when Arían let out a look of shock and cried," Legolas! How do you know?" Elawen, noticing the confused looks on the faces of the elves in front of them as they turned around to see what all the commission was about, halted so that the company was ahead of them. "Sshhh, Arían please." Arían still confused decided to listen to what Elawen had to say. "Arían don't worry Legolas knows." "But, how did he find out?" Arían spoke out, glad to have an answer but who was still unsure.  
  
"Do not worry about it Arían. Legolas knows and that is all that matters." Arían kept quiet from then on and was just relieved that they were finally under the eves of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
For many leagues the company followed a direct rote North towards Lim Sirair in the twilight, and the only comfort to the elves was the warm, bright glow of Eärendil, as it shone down upon them. And shrill calling of wild birds and eagles echoed through the night while in the forest below, all was silent.  
  
  
  
As durn approached the night sky, Galadûn announced that the company should rest, and continue through the morning. Legolas went over to talk to Galadûn and the other Mirkwood captains, leaving Elawen on her own. Every elf made themselves comfortable as they sat and talked in groups. Small lanterns, decorated with engravings of the woodland animals, were lit for warmth and light. An atmosphere of happiness and joy seemed to glow about the company as the sweet sound of elvish voices filled the air around them.  
  
Elawen went to sit down on an old discarded log by the edge of the clearing where the company was resting. Galindor and Arían soon joined her along with two other archers from Mirkwood. Arían introduced her to them, and then sat down beside her.  
  
For a long time they talked about of the search, where they were, and whom they were with and even their opinions. Elawen was not listening as to what the elves where saying, but one thing did stay in her mind, one thing that made her burn with fury. "It was a waste of time searching for that creature, if he has gone he has gone there is nothing we can do about it." One of the elves had said. "Yes I agree. I don't think that Legolas is ready for leadership. Only the Lord Thranduil insisted that he this was a task he had to do."  
  
Elawen just could not take it, Legolas was a wonderful leader, and just because Gollum had escaped did not mean that he had failed. Elawen left them abruptly, and a sudden urge fell upon her to turn and shoot them straight away. But she pushed this urge away knowing what the consequences would be if she were to pursue these actions, and quietly stepped away.  
  
Elawen walked by herself hurt and upset, wondering about the conversations that were taking place about her. Many were talking about Gollum and what he may do, or where he might have gone. Some now even spoke of the Dark Lord and pondered on whether he knew where Gollum was and whether or not he may try to in snare the creature again. Suddenly the happy and joyful atmosphere there once was had gone as the company pondered on dark thoughts. These thoughts spread a shiver through her, and Elawen was trying to think of joy and happiness to get rid of these thoughts.  
  
She gazed about where she was standing, but Legolas could not be seen and all of her hopes fell in dismay, for she longed to see him again.  
  
As she peered around, a small voice spoke softly behind Elawen and she turned in surprise. The figure was small for an elf, and he was clad in dark brown garments. The elf pulled out a small piece of golden paper from a pocket in his cloak and handed it to Elawen. Elawen carefully opened the note and read it, her face Lit up as she read the Sindarin inscription. Elawen was about to say thank you to the small elf but he had already gone, so Elawen rushed off through the trees behind her.  
  
The early morning sky was grey and dim like the day before, and Elawen's face shone with happiness and anxiety. Not very far from where the company was a large stream was flowing ahead, and the trees seemed different from the rest. They looked special and more unique for there bark shone a rich gold but their leaves glowed a bright green. Elawen walked about the trees in amazement as to what her eyes were seeing. The air around her was fresh carrying the sweet aroma of the plants of the forest, and on the grass and undergrowth stone slabs were placed leading up to the banks of the stream.  
  
All of Elawen's dark and morose thoughts were washed away as she entered this strange but wonderful place, and her heart was filled with hope and happiness once more. As Elawen walked along the stone slab path before her, a presence fell upon her, and Elawen stopped in her steps. She did not feel threatened at all by this presence as she had thought, and though her calmness she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. Elawen turned slowly in answer, for she knew who it was. "I gather you got my message," the melodic voice of the elf rang out. Elawen gazed up at the tall elf and smiled to herself in contentment, "Yes, and I am glad I did."  
  
Legolas took Elawen's hand and lead her towards the stream, gazed into her beautiful grey blue eyes, "I thought that you would like it here," he spoke softly, "It is a very special place for me."  
  
The two elves sat by the edge of the stream; it's fast trickling waters flowing down stream, while the call of the birds flowed through the forest. Elawen sat by Legolas, her head on his chest gazing ahead, while Legolas held her in his arms. Both the elves radiance shone around them with exultation.  
  
Legolas glanced down at the elf maiden in his arms, and kissed her head softly. Elawen looked up into his dreamy blue eyes as they gazed upon her, "I know this place is wonderful and truly special, but why is special to you?" Legolas smiled, "This place holds many memory's for me." Elawen sat up, a look of curiosity upon her fair face. "I used to come her every evening when I was a child, with my parents," Elawen noticed that Legolas had stopped smiling when her mentioned his parents, "What is it?" Legolas looked away from her glance and closed his eyes, "It's nothing, don't worry." Elawen knew that it wasn't nothing but quietly whispered, "It is your mother, isn't it."  
  
Legolas turned to see the worry and concern in Elawen's face, and nodded, "I have never known my mother, and I was so young then I can not remember her." Elawen gently touched his beautiful pure face for comfort, "I am sure that were ever she is now, she is really proud of you." "But how can she be proud of me, I have failed to find Gollum," Legolas dwelled back on his thoughts that previous day. Elawen looked at him in the eye and spoke with a soothing voice, "You have not failed, believe me, your mother will be proud of you no matter what."  
  
Legolas slowly smiled, and was touched that Elawen was so concerned and worried about him, and placed a hand on her cheek. Elawen, gladdened by his warm touch upon her face once more, smiled with delight, "And remember, I will always be proud of you." Legolas wrapped his arms around her whispering softly in her ear, "Oio naa elealla alasse'."  
  
Yet another elvish lesson . . . (These are rather useful!!!!)  
  
Some pre-done questions:  
  
How are you? – Sut naa lle?  
  
Do I know you? – Amin sinta lle?  
  
Do you feel well? – Lle tyava quel?  
  
Do you speak elvish? – Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?  
  
What is it? – Mani naa ta?  
  
What happened? – Mani marte?  
  
What are you doing? – Mani naa lle umien?  
  
What is your name? – Mani naa essa en lle?  
  
Where are you from? – Manke naa lle tuulo'?  
  
Where are you/we going? – Manke naa lye/lle autien?  
  
Are you ready? – Lle desiel?  
  
Why do you want to know? – Mankoi lle irma sint?  
  
Who are you? – Ya naa lle?  
  
And some numbers:  
  
One - Er  
  
Two - Atta  
  
Three – Nelde  
  
Four - kinta  
  
Five - Lempe  
  
Six - Enque  
  
Seven - Otso  
  
Eight - Tolto  
  
Nine - Nerte  
  
Ten - Kainen  
  
Eleven - Minque  
  
Twelve – Ratse  
  
(At the end of the next chapter, the elvish lessons will include phrases I have used in the story)  
  
Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you have enjoyed!!!! Now, remember to review!!!!!!!! 


	10. Torn Emotions

At last I have finally got a break from school!!! Unfortunately it is only one week, but I can't moan at lest it's something. Because of this break I will be able to update a bit quicker, but if I don't do not worry, trust me it will not be later than a week as I would hate to leave you getting bored waiting for the next chapter to come out. Here is chapter 10!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Torn Emotions  
  
Joy and happiness flowed about them, as the two elves embraced one another. For a while they had wished that this moment would never end, for their hearts had filled with hope since they had set foot in this beautiful place; But the sun was rising an orange haze, and the sky was lighting up with its rays from the East. All of the stars had disappeared and their light shone on them no more.  
  
"We must leave, the company will make a move soon," Legolas breathed softly. Elawen stood up and so did Legolas. "Can't we stay. Just a while longer?" Elawen was hoping that he would say yes, but she clearly knew that they had to go. "Nay, for we must go. The sun is growing in the sky and the company will wonder where we are" Elawen nodded, knowing that Legolas was right and smiled up at him. Legolas looked at the innocence in her grey blue eyes and smiled softly kissing her brow gently, "Come on, we had better get back."  
  
The elves held hands as they walked away from the calm flowing water of the stream. The silver leaves upon the golden trees glowed and sparkled like mithril about them as they walked along the stone slab path. The morning air about them was calm and peaceful as it carried the rich cool sent of the forest and the light sound of the trickling stream flowed behind them. Thin shafts of sunlight pierced the canopy above them, making dappled spots across the forest floor.  
  
The tranquillity and serene atmosphere permeated through the branches and leaves of the trees, lulling them into a dream like state, which was abruptly broken by the sound Galadûn. The two elves stood and gasped with shock and surprise. Elawen quickly noticing his arrival disappeared behind the bole of a nearby tree trunk, and crouched down to obscure her presence. While Legolas stood baffled, waiting for Galadûn to emerge out of the trees.  
  
Galadûn's entrance was not quite what Legolas had expected, for he hopped above the undergrowth cursing under his breath. Legolas stood amazed at the site as the elf before him hopped once more till he was stood in front of Legolas quickly removing his shoe and tapping it gently. While still standing on one foot he shook the shoe and a small stone fell out and dropped to the forest floor. Galadûn then slipped his shoe back on, finally placing his right foot on the floor, and looked at Legolas with blood rushing to his cheeks.  
  
"I gather that you were uncomfortable with that stone in your shoe," Legolas stared down at the small grey stone, which once was in Galadûn's shoe with shear amusement. Galadûn looked down at the stone also and realised how small it was; "Well it seemed big when it was in my shoe." Legolas laughter filled the air as he looked back at Galadûn, who was almost laughing himself; "You don't know how irritating those stones are. That's the fifth time in the past two days." The two elves looked at one another, a grin brimming in the fair elven faces, until the euphonious laughter of the elves rang joyfully about them.  
  
"So what was it that you wished to tell me, Galadûn," Legolas tried to turn to a more serious note, as he remembered that Galadûn was looking for him. "Well the sun has risen and the company have rested. I was awaiting your return so that we could continue to Lim Sirair." Legolas sighed, "Indeed was must." At that moment Galadûn and Legolas turned towards the clearing in which the company were waiting and began to leave the serial atmosphere of this enchanted place.  
  
"And know I remember," Galadûn spoke as he recalled a certain subject, "You do know that Galindor and Eluthas will be leaving us when we reach Lim Sirair, for they must return to their own duty's in Rivendell." Legolas felt his body freeze at the mention of Eluthas leaving. He had almost forgotten about it during the past few days, for when spending time with elf like Elawen one could never think about their parting. Legolas stood by himself in deep thought, remembering the unforgettable times he had had with the elf maiden Elawen.  
  
"Legolas," Galadûn called with confusion, as he turned to Legolas who was behind him. Legolas looked up towards him touched though thought, as he was brought back to reality. Galadûn had never seen Legolas so moved and worried, "Legolas, are you alright?" Legolas faced him and answered knowing that what he would was not true, "Yes, Galadûn. I am fine thank you." Galadûn continued forward, his face held an expression of uncertainty while Legolas searched about him to see if Elawen was near, and noticing that she was no where to be seen reluctantly followed Galadûn.  
  
But Elawen was near for she was still crouched by a tree in deep emotions. She had heard everything that the elves had said and she, like Legolas, could not bear the thought of leaving him. Her eyes where filled with elvish tears, which slid down her velvet soft cheeks as she thought even more of her worries. Her once bright gleaming grey blue eyes were now cold and dull for all joy that she had possessed was gone.  
  
Slowly through her emotions another thought crossed her mind and she remembered that the company would soon be leaving, and with a face full of sadness and grief she stood up and revealed herself once more to the woodland. She gently pulled her grey hood ever her bowed head, and stood before an open shaft in the in the canopy of leaves and branches. Elawen lifted her head towards the sky her eyes swelling with tears, "Oh please, I beg you. Don't let me go back to how I was before. When all I could ever know of this forest would be in my imagination. And when the only time I could be close to Legolas would be in my dreams."  
  
Elawen Closed her eyes for a second, and then made her way over to where Legolas and Galadûn had gone, her figure dreary and mournful compared to the natural beauty around her.  
  
The company was ready to leave when Elawen arrived, small fires where being put out after they had finished a small breakfast. Galadûn was stood as usual at the front of the company, as he looked at them with pride, "Come my fellow archers, we should reach Lim Sirair by noon." The elves of the company gathered together and followed their leader into the trees. Elawen joined them at the back of the ranks, her mind in a whirl for she could not take in the fact that soon she would have to leave them. Both her loved one and her only true friend.  
  
As the company of elves continued through the winding trees, and along the old forest path, Elawen could hear the light sound of song, and quickly she turned around for that was indeed where the sweet singing had come from. As she looked about her, Arían stood behind her gazing at the forest singing a song that Elawen had never heard before, "Your voice is soothing Arían, but tell me what is it you sing for I have never heard it before?" Arían paused from her singing and smiled softly as she returned from her daydream.  
  
"Nay, you may not have, for it is a song I made myself." Elawen had always been keen on songs, and knew many herself. The thought that Arían could have made up such a wonderful song astounded Elawen and she continued with curiosity, "It is truly wonderful, though I must say the lyrics tell a tale of sadness and mourning. You always seemed so cheerful and happy to me." Arían sighed as though thinking of her past, "It is a song to remember someone very special to me." Arían walked up towards Elawen; "It was to remember my father. He died only a year ago, and yet it seems so long."  
  
Elawen was astonished and surprised at Arían's words, "How could you want to remember such thoughts? They are sad and solemn. Do they not make you feel worse?" Arían looked Elawen in the eye and spoke in a whisper, "Nay. For I believe that it is good to remember your sorrows. If you just ignore them then they will only get worse." Elawen and Arían continued to walk as the company seemed to have lost them.  
  
Elawen noticed that the trees above them where growing in height, and as she looked above her only small specks of the morning sky could be seen through the dense layers of rich green leaves. As Elawen looked towards the sky she noticed how bright it was in the sunlight, as the ever-blue sea above her sank towards the horizon. The beauty of the sky reminded her of Legolas, for his eyes were the shades of a cloudless sky, and his golden blonde hair shined like the sun.  
  
Arían turned to Elawen, and could see that a small crystal tear was falling down her cheek, "Elawen. Are all right? Why are you crying?" Elawen closed her eyes trying desperately to force her tears away but it was no use when Arían spoke again, "It's about Legolas, isn't it." Elawen turned aside and began to sob as more tears rolled down her fair face, "Elawen please," Arían gently placed a hand on Elawen's shoulder, "Crying is not going to solve anything, besides remember what I said about it being good to think of your sorrows." Elawen turned and looked at Arían, "I know, but the more I think about him, the more I regret leaving. I don't want to go back to my life in Rivendell, I will miss you too."  
  
Once Elawen had calmed down Arían began to talk to her again. She quickly sat her down on a log and placed her hand on Elawen's shoulder once more for comfort, "You know, you should be using these last times you have in Mirkwood with Legolas, not worrying about what will happen afterwards." Elawen's face lightened, "I suppose so, but he may not want to be with me." Arían now held her hand and looked in to Elawen's grey blue eyes, "Elawen, he will always want to be with you." At Arían's words Elawen's heart filled with joy and once more desired to see legolas, "Oh Arían, thank you so much," Elawen wrapped her arms around her, "You are the best elf anyone could ever have as a friend." Arían and Elawen smiled with happiness at one another.  
  
"So when are you going to see him?" Elawen rosy lips possessed a grin, "When ever I can." Arían and Elawen continued for must of the way back to Lim Sirair at the rear of the company. Many streams and rivers had they passed and crossed, as the sun rose higher in the elvish sky, its rays shining down on their faces as they smiled full of life beneath the blanket of sparkling green leaves. Elawen could not wait till they reached Lim Sirair for their she would be able to see Legolas, and even though she knew she would have to leave soon she wanted to make her last meeting with legolas would be on to remember.  
  
As they approached Lim Sirair Elawen gazed ahead and amidst the company of archers, and the front stood a likely character, for the figure of an elven prince stood tall and proud, his eyes shone like diamonds in the sunlight and his hair flowed a golden blonde behind him.  
  
  
  
And once again it's the elvish lessons!  
  
You may recognise some of these:  
  
Ever is thy sight a joy – Oio naa elealla alasse'  
  
You are a mighty warrior – Lle naa belegohtar  
  
You are beautiful – Lle naa vanima  
  
You look good – Lle maa guel  
  
You are a skillful bowman – Lle naa curucuar  
  
You did well – Lle ume quel  
  
Your heart is that of the lion – Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa  
  
Your beauty shines bright – Vanimle sila tiri  
  
And what about a nice way to great someone:  
  
Lovely one – Lirimaer  
  
Lovely ones – Lirimaerea  
  
Lusty one – Rwalaer  
  
Lusty ones – Rwalaerea  
  
Mighty one – Beleger  
  
Mighty ones – Belegerea  
  
Loyal one – Voronwer  
  
Loyal ones – Voronwerea  
  
My friend – Mellonamin  
  
My friends – Melloneamin  
  
My beloved – A'maelamin  
  
My champion – Aratoamin  
  
Well there you go some more elvish phrases. Thanks for reading and remember to review!!! 


	11. Eternal Love

Here you are a new chapter within a week, I wish I could have more holidays like this then I could be updating every other day! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are the best!!!!  
  
And here is chapter 11………  
  
Chapter 11: Eternal Love  
  
The sun shone down at its full height in the cloudless sea of bight piercing blue. Shafts of pure light poured through the continuous openings in the canopy of green leaves, which glistened and glowed as the sun enlightened their features. The grass seemed soft but firm beneath the company, for the dense undergrowth, which grew by the borders, had gone and all that remained were the few shrubbery's that were maturing at the trees roots. Elawen's heart was eager, and her face possessed a light of warmth and happiness.  
  
"At last, here we are," An archer called from in front of the two elf maidens. Elawen and Arían exchanged looks and smiled delightfully. "Yes, Lim Sirair lies before us," Arían spoke, hinting to Elawen. Elawen, how had taken her friends hint, was now eagerly looking for Legolas amongst the company of elves which were finding their own ways about the glade. Arian run up to Elawen, who was already half way across the clearing and grabbed her for arm to prevent her from going any further, "Elawen," Arían whispered to make sure nobody could hear, "Calm down. You don't leave till this evening, you have got plenty of time to see him……"  
  
"See who?" An elf had noticed Arían and Elawen talking. "Galindor?" Arían announced, looking up at Elawen's captain. "If I were you, I would go and check on Celebaras my young archer. And you had better go with him Arian." Galindor smiled with a suspicious look about him. "Oh, and Gareneth," Arian spoke with delight, "How I have missed him." Galindor looked at the two elves, "Well what are you waiting for? I think you will find they are being held in the stables."  
  
Elawen and Arían made their way to the edge of the clearing, "Come on Elawen. As I was saying you have got the rest of the day to see Legolas, and Celebaras will be glad to see you." Elawen looked into Arían's deep chestnut eyes, a look of pled about her, "I suppose you are right, you always are."  
  
The stables were beneath a tremendous Willow, its long whispering branches hung down along the stable roof while its fine green leaves waved in the breeze. The two elves walked up to the stable gate, and to the amazement of Arian, Gareneth came galloping towards her. "Gareneth, I have missed you so," The horse gently laid its head on Arían's shoulder, letting her stroke his neck softly. Elawen gazed about the small stable courtyard looking for Celebaras, until a small elf came forward, "Eluthas, welcome." The stable boy cried. Elawen, who had got so used to Arían and Legolas calling her Elawen, wondered how this elf was talking to until it hit her that she was Eluthas. "Well I bet you are looking for young Celebaras aren't you."  
  
Elawen nodded in answer, and waited patiently while the small elf went over to the stable doors and revealed a gleaming white horse. It's beautiful grey mane and tail was soft to the touch and Elawen rested her head on Celebaras' neck gentle patting his nose. The horse was glad that his mistress had returned and whined with contentment.  
  
"That's a fine horse you have there," A soft and melodic voice flowed through the air. Elawen turned slowly from Celebaras, holding the deep rich green reins in her hand. "Thank you my lord," Elawen spoke out, so pleased at his arrival. The elf walked up to Elawen and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You do not have to hide your feelings. I sent the stable boy out on an errand." Elawen looked around, it was true the small stable boy had gone and only Arian remained with them, "Well I'll just take Gareneth out for a ride," Arian said uneasily noticing the two elves together and then smiled knowing that How happy Elawen must be.  
  
The two elves stood in front of one another Elawen could not believe that they were finally alone together again, but Legolas seemed to hold a great agony in him which he could not cover up. "Legolas, what is wrong," Elawen whispered softly with concern in her fair voice. Legolas took her hand, how warm her touch was, how it enlightened his heart to see her again, "I just can't believe that you are leaving. I only wish I could go with you." A sudden thought sprang into Elawen's mind which made her smile with excitement, "Then come with me. Come to Rivendell with me." Legolas bowed his head and sighed, "Alas, for I can only go with my father's leave."  
  
Elawen gently lent forward and touched his face; "I felt the same way you do now while we were walking beck to Lim Sirair." Legolas smiled faintly, "Did you?" Elawen thought back to when she was with Arían, "Yes, I could not stop crying. I just could not bear leaving you, I thought there would be no point in living if I could not be with you." Legolas' heart filled with warmth for he was touched by her words and smiled at her, admiring her show of feelings, "I can only say that I would rather die, than to live an eternal life of not knowing. For I love you far greater than life itself."  
  
"But Now I am lost, I do not know what to do", Legolas held her hand tighter and held it close to his heart. Elawen looked up into the beautiful eyes of her lover, "Then why don't we make the most of what time we have left together." Legolas lifted his head and looked into Elawen's eyes, as she lent forward to kiss him. Legolas returned the kiss and gently pulled back the hood of Elawen's cloak, to reveal her long blonde hair, which flowed down her back.  
  
While the elves stood together in the sunlight with bliss written on their fair faces, one thing made them stop and turn around, a whine. Elawen turned in surprise as she saw Celebaras with another horse, "Gosh, I never knew Celebaras was so keen on company. Most of the time he likes to be by himself." Legolas too, was surprised at the site. The two horses stood there side by side, nudging one another in the neck and whining happily. Legolas turned to face Elawen, with a raised eyebrow and smile on his lips, for he knew something that Elawen didn't, "Well he seems to be enjoying the company."  
  
"Yes he does," Elawen stood smiling, happy for Celebaras but still with a curious thought, "I wonder who's the other horse is." Legolas grinned gazing at the two elvish horses, "Mine." Elawen slowly turned around in shock, "That is your horse?" Legolas glanced at her noticing the brightness that shone in her eyes, "Yes, she's called Taurlim." Elawen stood still amazed, watching the horses beneath the Weeping Willow, "I never knew that was your horse." The two elves smiled at their horses, and suddenly for no reason Elawen began to laugh. Her sweet laughter could have been heard many leagues away for it was soft and melodic.  
  
Legolas smiled and gently placed his slender hand on her check, causing Elawen to stop laughing and face Legolas. Grey blue eyes met sky blue as they looked at one another as Elawen touched the hand which was on her face and Legolas' eyes softened, "Come, let us walk."  
  
The sound of trickling water filled the air, as the gentle current flowed many leagues down to the river Running. A warm breeze blew around the tree tops, making the its leaves bristle and chime. The sun still shone bright in the cloudless sapphire sky, as it rained down towards the forest, shining through the leaves and purring through the canopy above. The air was bracing and pure about the woodland, and as Legolas and Elawen strolled through the forest their lunges where refreshed with the sent of Mirkwood.  
  
"This brings back memory's," Elawen sighed as she stood in front of the stream, Tithinen. Legolas came over to Elawen and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I remember when I first laid eyes on you." Elawen smiled to herself, "And I can remember when I first saw you. Your eyes sparkled with the shade of a cloudless sky which enchanted my heart." Legolas held onto her arm so that she would turn around and look into his eyes, "You were a star to me, for your eyes shone like stars in a night sky." Elawen was flattered by legolas' words; she smiled and then embraced him, wrapping her arms about his neck and softly whispering, "Amin mela lle."  
  
In a nearby tree, unknown to the two elves, a dark figure clad in blacks and greys with a hood held low over its head was lurking. The figure stood behind a tree, near to Tithinen, and was clearly gazing in on the two lovers, with a keen eye. It did not hinder for long, but was reluctant to leave, and as it did, it seemed that it sped off quietly towards the camp.  
  
Back at Tithinen, Elawen and Legolas were completely oblivious to the fact that they had been watched and continued to relish in each other's company. "I always knew, right when I first saw you that you were one for me," Legolas whispered softly in Elawen's ear. The two elves were sat at the banks of the river gazing at the beauty around them. Elawen smiled at Legolas, and softly kissed his check. Her thoughts now strayed back to when she was on her way to Mirkwood, when she first heard of Legolas in Galindor's description.  
  
She had been riding with Galindor that evening, everything was wonderful for she was now on her way to a new land and she had just heard of the elf prince who lived there, until the mist and darkness gathered and thickened about them. The light too was fading. Elawen closed her eyes, as she relived the experience. The mysterious shadow creeping and lurking around them, as it sent an evil power with it. Then she recalled the one thing she had wished she never would have to think of again, that excruciating pain. The pain that spread around her body as it thrust itself through her, and then……nothing.  
  
Elawen hastily placed her hand on her chest, were her wound was. The same pain seemed to come back to her. "Elawen," Legolas asked worried and concerned, "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He had noticed how Elawen seemed to be dwelling on a forbidding memory, and the way she held her hand close to her chest. "Alas, for the pain that was once felt on my wound has come back to me." Legolas moved closer to her, placing his hand on her wound and softly breathing comforts to her.  
  
"Elawen, try not to think of such evil thoughts," Legolas spoke in an advisable tone. Elawen looked up into his face, and saw how concerned he was, "But I fear that even if I think of happy thoughts the pain will remain in me. The thought of losing you aches my heart more." Legolas pulled her towards him and held her against his chest, "Please do not say that, even though I you cannot see me I will always be with you in your heart."  
  
Legolas' words brought hope to Elawen's heart and she glanced up at the elven prince. Legolas smiled down at her, and gently kissed her. Elawen returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their radiance shone brightly about the woodland, as the leaves danced in the trees, and the air whirled around them. Elawen slowly pulled back from their embrace, tranquillity filled her grey blue eyes. "We had better get back to the stables to get Celebaras. I will be able to rid with you to the old forest road," Legolas spoke out to Elawen as he helped her up onto her feet.  
  
Elawen and Legolas walked their horses towards the glade where the company had camped. Most of the elves were already in their tents talking to one another, or they were sitting around a warm fire while having their dinner. Galindor and Galadûn came up to them, Arostel at Galindor's side. "Thank you so much for helping us in our search," Galadûn said to the two archer's form Rivendell, "Even though our search was not a success, your skills proved a great use to us still." Galindor nodded with a smile; "You are very welcome captain Galadûn."  
  
Elawen and Galindor mounted their steeds, along with Legolas. "Namárië," Elawen and Galindor's voices flowed back towards Galindor. Galindor watched as the three elves rode away, a suspicious look about him as he spoke his last words, "I trust Legolas will bid you farewell from Mirkwood."  
  
The elves rode across the glade and into the trees, until a call was heard from behind them, "Eluthas, wait for me." Elawen immediately turned at the mention of one of her names, and who else could it have been other than Arían. "You would not have thought that I was not coming to say good bye as well?" Elawen's face lit up, "I almost did." The two elf maidens laughed together as they continued through the wood, Legolas and Galindor smiled at each other gladdened by the sweet sound, "Oh how the laughter of young elves brings joy to my heart."  
  
The elves had not far to go before they were in site of the old forest road. Elawen could see the tree which she had stood under many days ago, and when she had turned around to see Legolas for the first time. The evening was drawing in and the sun was beginning to set behind the Misty Mountains in the west. The sky was now alight with a haze of purple and orange, while high up in the sky the shimmer of stars was beginning to glow.  
  
The four elves looked ahead of them, and there stood I sight they had not expected. The tall figure of an elf, or so they thought, which was mounted on a horse. They could not make out who or what it was, for the sun was to pale. But that did not prevent them from being curious though as to why this figure was their waiting their arrival.  
  
Who is the figure I wonder, well you will be able to find out soon enough.  
  
The weekly elvish lesson…  
  
My Lady (familiar) – Arwenamin  
  
My Lady (non familiar) – Arwen en amin  
  
My Lord (familiar) - Heruamin  
  
My Lord (non familiar) – Heru en amin  
  
My Love - Melamin  
  
Tall one - Hallaer  
  
Tall ones – Hallaerea  
  
Short one - Aier  
  
Short ones - Aierea  
  
Pure one - Poikaer  
  
Pure ones - Poikeraer  
  
Valiant one - Astalder  
  
Valiant ones - Astalderea  
  
Visionary - Elear  
  
Wise one - Hodoer  
  
Wise ones – Hodoerea  
  
This Elvish you can use for letters or emails (I'm always using them):  
  
Suilad perian/eviar……their name – Hello hobbit/elf……their name  
  
At the end of letter (optional choice):  
  
Namárië arwenamin/heruamin – Fair well my lady/lord (then sign with your name)  
  
Namárië, meleth……your name – Fair well, love……your name  
  
Namárië arwenamin/heruamin, meleth……your name – Fair well my lady/lord, love……Your name  
  
Thanks for reading I hope you have enjoyed! Well I must admit I have, that has got to be one of most favourite chapters to write so far!!! And if you would like to know, this story does follow on through FOTR. Now remember to review!!!!!! 


	12. The Unexpected Departure

I now this is not the longest of chapters, but I thought that you would prefer to know a bit more now instead of next week. This will also be something to bring joy to your hearts, as you await the longing romance of the two elves. Well I am back to school tomorrow, but don't worry the next chapter will be out the same time next week.  
  
And hear is chapter 12……  
  
Chapter 12: The Unexpected Departure  
  
The sunlight was sinking in the evening sky, and only the bright haze of orange and purple was shining through the carefully placed net of deep blue, as the night drew in. High above, the twinkle of stars were glowing, as the four elves rode through the woodland. The hour was late, and the leaves in the canopy above them were glistening and illuminating, the perfect shade of silver in the moonlight. All was quiet in the forest, as a cool breeze flowed about them, waving in their fine shining hair.  
  
Ahead, the tall dark figure still loomed in the darkness. Mounted on his horse awaiting their arrival. There seemed to be no movement from this strange figure as Elawen gazed ahead with her keen elvish eyes, trying to see who or what it was. As she did so, the steed in which she was mounted on began to slow down and was moving at the pace of a plod. Elawen could see that Celebaras was distressed, for a fear was in his eyes that she had only seen once before.  
  
When they were running from the spirit, that was when Celebaras had last been scared and worried and now it was happening again. The horse had now stopped, refusing to move, so Elawen decided to comfort him, "Celebaras, calm down my friend." Elawen lent forward and gently patted his neck with a slender hand, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Celebaras was relieved at the soothing wards of her mistress, and began to walk along behind the other three riders.  
  
Legolas, who had seen Elawen trying to calm her horse, stopped waiting for her to catch up with the rest of them, "Elawen, is everything all right," He whispered softly so as nobody else could hear him. Elawen nodded in reply and lent over towards him, "Well I think everything is fine. Celebaras just felt alarmed by that strange figure ahead of us." Legolas and Elawen slowly turned ahead to face the dark stranger, until Elawen spoke again, "But it is not Celebaras that worries me. It is us that I fear for."  
  
Legolas gently touched her check, relieved that she was all right, but even so, that mysterious stranger worried his heart too.  
  
As the elves drew closer towards the glade ahead where this dark figure was mounted, its face was clearer and more visible, and a lot of its features could bee seen. This strange figure that they had seen was no stranger to them, for he was a Mirkwood messenger, clad in dark brown garments. A deep green cloak was hanging off his shoulders, held in place by a golden broach of emeralds. He sat up high with his bow and quiver upon his back. Golden hair flowing behind him, with bright green eyes gazing before them.  
  
Legolas rode Taurlim towards the messenger, with Elawen beside him. "My prince," The messenger began, "I bring you news from your father." Elawen turned beside her and looked in his eyes, which glowed with curiosity, so keen to now the news of which his father brings. "Thranduil was told of the tragic disappearance of the creature Gollum. But he commands that you ride to Rivendell as soon as possible to give the news to our dear friend, Lord Elrond."  
  
At these words, Elawen's heart was filled with joy, and her face gleamed with happiness. She was almost moved to go over Legolas and embrace him, but the thought of Galindor's face if she did prevented her from doing so. Instead she just smiled overwhelmed, gazing at Legolas. Legolas too was full of excitement and joy, as he quickly glanced at Elawen noticing the smile that she bore on her rosy lips, and smiled back, a twinkle of delight shining in his eyes.  
  
Intoxicated by the thought that he would be near Elawen's beauty longer, Legolas lulled himself out of his daydreams, and spoke with tranquillity, "My dear elf, thank you. You my leave." The messenger nodded in thanks towards Legolas and sped off on his steed away from the elves towards the Mirkwood company with whom he had set out with to find Gollum, and then began softly specking in his own tongue, "Vanya sulie."  
  
The elves were now left alone to their farewells, which was now only left to one person. Arían rode Gareneth over to Elawen, a tear forming in her chestnut eyes, as she gazed at Elawen and Legolas together. Elawen sighed and dismounted her horse, walking over to Arían. Arían run up to her friend, a smile on her face despite her sorrow, and embraced Elawen wrapping her arms around her, "I will always be thinking of you," she breathed in Elawen's ear, making sure that Galindor could not hear, for he would surely suspect something being a curious elf.  
  
"May the stars rain happiness upon you, my dear Arían," Elawen whispered back, "Till next we meet." Arían pulled away from their embrace and sighed, a small tear falling down her rosy cheeks, "I will miss you. You the only true friend I have." Elawen saw the sadness growing in Arían's eyes and gently whipped away her tear, "Don't cry Arían, we will soon meet again." Arían's face enlightened at Elawen's words, "Thank you, and good luck." Elawen drew away to mount her horse once more, "And you."  
  
Galindor, Elawen and Legolas where ready to leave as they looked back at the elven maiden behind them. Galindor smiled down at her, "It was nice to meet you my dear. I trust we will see each other again." Arían gazed up at Galindor and smiled in return, "Namárië," than she glanced up at Legolas, "Fare well my lord, I shall await your return." "Thank you Arían. Namárië."  
  
At last Arían looked up at Elawen, another tear falling down her check, as her eyes sparkled in the night-light. She held up a hand towards them in farewell, and watched as they rode off into the night.  
  
Elawen slowly glanced back at the small figure of her elven friend, "Namárië!" Her words echoed behind her and then turned to face were Celebaras was headed, a tear now forming in her grey blue eyes at the loss of her friend. Legolas was riding next to her, and noticed the sorrow in her eyes, "Do not fear, you shall see her again." Elawen so pleased at Legolas' show of concern smiled at him and gently lent over to touch his face. Legolas smiled back with a shine in his beautiful eyes, "But at least we have each other."  
  
Some farewells, other than Namárië:  
  
Fair winds – Vanya sulie  
  
Farewell – Namárië  
  
Good hunting – Quel fara  
  
Rest well – Quel esta  
  
Sleep well – Quel kaima  
  
Until later (then) – Tenna' telwan (san')  
  
Until next we meet – Tenna' san'  
  
Until then – Tenna' san'  
  
Until tomorrow (then) – Tenna tul're (san')  
  
My the leaves in your life tree never turn brown – Aa' lasser en lee coia orn n' omenta gurtha  
  
May the wind fill your sails – Aa' I'sul nora lanne'lle  
  
May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back – Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle  
  
My heart shall weep until it sees thee again – Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'  
  
Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet – Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye  
  
Some common elvish questions:  
  
Are you finished? – Lle tela?  
  
Are you joking? – Lle lakwenien?  
  
Are you ready? – Lle desiel?  
  
Care for (a drink/some food)? – Malia ten' (yulna/vasa)?  
  
Care for some (wine/mead/ale)? – Malia ten' (fion/laure/sereg)?  
  
Do (you/they) understand (me)? – (Lle/Ron) rangwa (amin)?  
  
Do I know you? – Amin sinta lle?  
  
Do you feel well? – Lle tyava quel?  
  
Do you need a drink of water? – Lle anta yulna en alu?  
  
Do you need help? – Lle anta amin tu?  
  
Do you promise? – Lle vesta?  
  
Do you want to dance? – Lle merna salk?  
  
How are you (doing) (today)? – Sut naa lle (umien) (sina re)?  
  
How long? – Sut an?  
  
Long journey? – An lema  
  
There is a lot more of these questions so I'll give them to you next time.  
  
Well there you have it. And just think when they reach Rivendell there is a lot going on, what with the fellowship and extra visitors, the council, the feast before and also there is something else. (But I am not going to give it away just yet; you have got to wait for it to come out!!) Thank you sooo much reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review!!!!!  
  
And by the way, From Mordor with love is now out!! If you are enjoying this story then I am sure that you will love this one too!!!!! 


	13. The Ride to Rivendell

Gosh, it's been so long. I'm really sorry about the wait, hope I haven't put you off. As I'm sure you are aware my pen name has been changed to Tintallë (I got a bit fed up with using my character's name) Thanks ever so much for your ideas for Elvish names, hopefully I will be able to use the best ones later on in the story. I will delay you no longer.  
  
Chapter 13: The ride to Rivendell  
  
Chilled to the bone, cold and harsh, like an icicle the moist tear slid down the warm complexion of velvet soft skin. Wind brushed passed against the trail of tears, chilling the face, sharp and quick. Cold the memories seemed, but underneath the warm glow of hope gladdened the heart.  
  
Bristling, chiming the sound was sweet as leaves waved in the breeze, high up in the trees. The calling of birds as they fly in the sky, sings in harmony with the nature around. Relaxed and soothing the atmosphere was, calming all who journeyed near.  
  
Darkness crept along the horizon, far away in the Misty Mountains, and along the serrated tops of trees, which formed the forest around. Small lights were shining, twinkling in the twilight above. Glowing like the flame of a candle, they provided only the slightest of light to show many the paths, which lay ahead.  
  
Her thoughts were deep. And whipping her tears away, she remembered Arían, her dearest friend. How kind and true she had been in what little time they had known one another. "Oh alas," she sighed to herself, as she thought back to all the emotions they been through together, both sad and joyful. But now they would have to part, and this did bring sorrow to the elf's heart. Never again would she see her beloved friend, or was this just an illusion through the sad thoughts that passed through her mind. For sure she would meet dear Arían again, just not now. "Yes," she breathed, "We will meet again soon". The last words of Arían flowed through her mind, and silently, unnoticed by the two riders which accompanied her, she softly called back "Namárië."  
  
Knowing that they must face different roads, different journeys and adventures, Elawen stepped back to her own reality, her own road in which she must take.  
  
Just ahead of her, not far, were two elves she also knew very well. And Elawen praised that of which she at least did not have to part these dear friends also. Galindor her captain, and captain of Eluthas, how proudly he rode on his steed, Arostel, even though the journey he had set out to from Rivendell had failed. He had been a friend of Eluthas for a long time, and Elawen thought with amusement, that even he did not know her true self.  
  
And of course, riding next to her was Legolas Greenleaf. The elven prince of Mirkwood, whom she had heard of many a time, and had dreamed of every night since she had first laid eyes on him.  
  
Midnight struck the lonely night as the moon shone down hard in the sky. All three riders were tired and weary for they had had many long and tiring nights searching desperately for the creature Gollum.  
  
The forest of Mirkwood was long behind and the only obstacle that lay before them was the valley trek through the winding paths at the mountains feet. Only once they had journeyed through the Misty Mountains would they reach Rivendell, the house of Elrond once more.  
  
Only one had not set foot in Rivendell, and this elf sat upon his steed knowing this to be true. Legolas had never been to Rivendell, though he had always dreamed of going. Many had said that Rivendell was a natural and beautiful place, and belonging to the likes of himself, he thought very highly of all who dwelled near there.  
  
"Come, we will rest here for tonight," The elven captain Galindor called back towards his companions, "Eluthas, you stay on watch. "At these words relief filled the hearts of Legolas and Elawen, for they knew of Galindor's determination of journeying far without rest.  
  
The elven riders dismounted, carefully tying their steeds to a nearby tree. Galindor and Legolas sat down and began to make a fire for warmth, as the night was much colder than the previous. Elawen, who was chosen to stay on watch, sat on the edge of rock, which stood out form the gentle slops of grassland. Looking back on their tracks, Elawen could see the distant forest of Mirkwood. How small it seemed, almost like a piece of wood, yet whilst she was there everything seemed so tall and vast. She remembered the rustling of trees that seemed to flow through the air in Mirkwood, but out here, out in the open the rustling came from the grass below her. Wind whirled around her for a short while then dropped and all was calm. Elawen wrapped her cloak about her as she gazed and pondered on what would greet her when she returned to Rivendell.  
  
"I hear that the Lord Thranduil has ordered you to escort us back to Rivendell, "Galindor was rather curious of this matter and spoke on, questioning Legolas, "And also to speak with the Lord of the house. Is this of the terrible news of the search?" "Alas it is I am afraid," Legolas spoke confirming Galindor's question, "I am to convey the news, for it is a matter of grave importance to your Lord." Galindor turned his glance with an unsure look, yet pondering on what Legolas had said, "Is this matter in which you are to speak private?" At Galindor's words Legolas showed a face of concern, "I am sorry, but this matter is secret, and I should not think Lord Elrond would appreciate it if I was to make this matter public."  
  
Elawen, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, was considering what Legolas had said. She could remember hearing her father talk of important matters, and that he would never tell her everything about them. But she did know something about a ring, the One Ring to be precise and accurate of his words. And for some reason she had the feeling that this is the secret matter Legolas had mentioned.  
  
"Well we had better get some rest if we are to reach Rivendell soon," Galindor spoke only for good wisdom but came out somewhat different.  
  
Legolas stayed awake by the fire, for he was still curious himself what it was his farther wanted him to do. Yes, the issue of Gollum was secret, but according to his farther he was to attend the Council of Lord Elrond to discus the affair properly and decide what they must do. And this bought curiosity and wonder upon the elf.  
  
The icy wind blow hard once more about the elves, and something that Elawen had hoped would never came back, did. Like the stab of a knife against raw flesh, the pain of her wound came back. Awaking from her thoughts she opened her eyes, and held her hand on her chest, clenching the pain to try and stop it. Her mind blank with panic, what could she do?  
  
Only a few seconds had it arrived, it had left and the agonizing pain that this young elf had faced was gone.  
  
"Elawen?" Legolas saw the sudden shock in her grey blue eyes, and was concerned of what the matter was. But also trying to keep quiet in front of Galindor, "Are you alright? What is wrong?" Elawen turned to face him, her heart seemed to beat faster at he thought that he was concerned for her, "It was my wound. The pain, it just came back." Legolas put an arm around her shoulder, "Are you still hurt?" Elawen sighed, "Nay, I am alright now." Legolas smiled with relief and then sighed gazing out upon the waving grassland, "Is this were it all happened?" Elawen joined Legolas and stared about her, "Alas, for you are right, it is."  
  
All was calm, and the early morning due had already fallen making the ground damp and sodden. A few hours had passed since she had fallen asleep under the stars, and Elawen quickly woke and got up. Legolas and Galindor still lay there on the ground near her, motionless.  
  
Celebaras stood beside the two other steeds, waiting patiently for his mistress as always. Elawen walked over to him, gently patting his silky nose, and untying the reins from the tree. "Sut naa lle, Celebaras?" Elawen softly spoke in her own tongue as if the horse could understand her. Celebaras just stared at her and whined loudly but happily. Elawen laid her head on the horse's neck and sighed to herself, the wind gently and calmly blowing her pale hair.  
  
"Quel amrun Elawen," A soft and melodic voice sang out behind her, and a warm touch was felt on her hand. Elawen smiled and glanced round, to see Legolas shining down upon her. "Good morning to thee," Elawen whispered mischievously, her eyes glowing brightly with anticipation. Legolas lent forward towards Elawen before him, and ran a slender hand along her soft velvet cheek. "I have waited long to see you like this again," Legolas breathed, as though about to kiss the elf maiden. Their radiance shining in the early light. "I believe it is time we continued." Elawen and Legolas turned around in shock and horror as to who was there staring at them. Galindor stood with curiosity spread thickly across his fair elvish face. The two elves in a rather awkward position stood in silence, neither of them knowing what to do. Galindor still stood there looking very suspiciously broke the silence first, "We had better continue to Rivendell. Come."  
  
Elawen turned to Celebaras, quickly checking that her hood was covering her face as much as possible, and mounted him quickly, while Legolas untied Taurlim and mounted also. The two lovers gazing at one another in disbelief, what would Galindor think?  
  
Galindor now looked as normal as ever, "Come along now, what is the shock about?" Elawen quickly replied to save even more suspicion, "Nothing, fair Galindor." The three Elven riders began their ride again, Legolas and Elawen behind still surprised.  
  
Elawen turned to Legolas who was trying to get her attention as discreetly as possible. Legolas looked once more upon her and gently lifted the rim of her hood, glad to see her beautiful eyes shine at him once more, "That was close." Elawen smiled in return but something still bothered her, "Do you think he suspects something?" Legolas left Elawen's hood and gazed forward to wear Taurlim was headed, "Nay. Judging by the way he is taking it, I would not have thought so."  
  
Well that's Chapter 13, I hope you really enjoyed it! Did Galindor get any messages from this encounter? Chapter 14 has a new character involved, you do know him, but he has not been mentioned in my story so far.  
  
Sorry, but the Elvish lesson I typed out ages ago has gone so there isn't one this time. 


End file.
